Love
by Angel of deaths darkness
Summary: I married Soul, I left " your not wanted anymore" the girl Soul really loved said blair and I don't love him anymore I had to use magic to rid me of my feelings, or I would have But did he really cheat? i came back home from my dj job, and the house was empty i called for my wife, and realised she was gone and all that the house was empty and all that was left: wedding ring
1. Chapter 1

well I think it's fair I tell you what has happened since the battle with ashura. Straight after we had more battles and it was the usual till we graduated and blackstar proposed to tsubaki in front of the whole school, and after the wedding me and Soul... Hooked up. The best part I now kid and liz are engaged... And saving the best for last.

Soul and I are married!

Thats right my name is Maka Albarn Evans. so soul works as a Dj at a club, which we go sometime's and me i work at home, we don't always go to the club together we agreed on giving each other space. I know what your thinking your married your suppose to be together forever, and oh that's so sad he is so distant, but that isn't the case... I Think.

So right now I am standing at the sink, and taking my apron off when the door shames open, with a big whoooosh. Blair was there with her hand still attached to the door, then without realising it she slams something on the table, and stretches her hand to show several suitcases... Wait there mine.

" What the hell Blair" I said angrily.

" You can't just magically make people things appear and make them leave!" I shouted.

" Your not wanted" she said pointing to the price of paper. I looked at it on the piece of paper was Soul and Blair with a lip lock session, you could seetheir tongues in each others mouth, and clearly see what it was leading up to. I clutched it to my chest.

" How long?" I asked in a shaky voice crying.

" Long enough" she replied.

And I ran grabbing the suitcase, and flew out the door. I ran like my life depended on it, with all the memories I had rushing through my head, but before I left I grabbed the ring and threw it at the porch,and continued running, then I felt like stopping.

I turned my head to the side and saw Soul. He was walking out the club with Kid and Blackstar... Laughing which made my heart ache. how could he? I trusted him did he love me at all? Or did he just go with it to ensure his silly mister wouldn't throw a fit? Where do I go? Anywhere is better than here.

Then I continued running, and sent a text to Blair saying_ eliminate any tastes of me_ and I had made it to the airport. But something caught my eye, it was a tent it was black and you could see a bluer light come through, oh it's a whitch. You see after the fight we aloud certain wishes to walk in death city.

For some reason I was drawn to it so I decide to walk in maybe, it will give me answers. When I walked in it was larger than expected there was purple doted white floor, with blue walls like a hall, and I sat down on the green chairs there was one word to describe it... Colourful.

Then I noticed a women siting at a pink table wearing a purple bra and black underwear, maybe I walked into a whore den. Then she glanced at me.

" So you heart is brocken, by the one called Soul" she said her yellow eye's gleaming. How did she know?

" Why are you wearing that?" She smiled.

" It's actually a dress, a. Magic dress it makes you see what you hate most" then she turned into Soul. Wait Soul.

" Soul" I said about to cry.

" No it's me the girl I pulled the hood over my head so now, I see you hate your husband" she stepped to the side " we'll aren't you going to sit down?" He- she asked oh my god I will call her a he.

I sat down on the purple chair, it was cold like ice.i stared up at him, he wore what he used to in the old day's not that he stopped, and he had his hands behind his head and his legs on the table.

" I could help" he said with a deep voice. I was curious.

" How?" I asked.

" Simple I could eliminate your love for him, you drink all love gone" he said blankly, but I knew wiser I had grown over the years, and my personality has changed.

" All things come with a price" I said suspiciously.

" All things that are permanent" I couldn't argue with that.

" So it's not permanent?"

" we'll yes and no, you were planning on going to Japan and killing yourself so he won't know, how weak you are, so he doesn't know how he got to you"

" I ne-"

" maybe not now" he said holding a finger up " but you were planning to"

" so how does it work" I asked.

" You drink it , you will lose your love of him he will never hurt you again"

" you said all things permanent come with a price, but you said this isn't?"

" I didn't say that"

" but you argued when I said that, and you didn't have to there is obviously a catch" I said warningly.

" The only way to break it, he will kiss you, your feelings return simple" he held a hand to his side and a shell appeared with red liquid in it.

" Drink and it's done"

" why are you doing this?"I asked.

" Because my husband cheated on me I understand we have to stick together"

" how do I know this isn't a trick" he held his hand in defeat.

" Look if you don't want it I will take It but I swear on my soul"

That was the unbreakable promise you say that, And brake it you die. I can't argue this is my chance, I grabbed the shell and let it pour down my throat I felt surround my heart some how, and my tummy felt like butter flies and I fell into darkness, thinking one last time.

_if you love me Soul find me, if you can, if I meant anything to you. But if you don't love me don't ever come near me again, you lying bastard I gave you my heart you ate it like you ate my soul, I don't want too love you if you won't love me._


	2. Same old What!

okay where oh where do I begin. Well right now im at a club in Cali that is califournia, that's right California baby. Shit it's almost time right now it's eleven to midnight, my break I'm a bertender, some really hot guy is staring now, I give him a drink but he just smirks. Wich I return.

Ding Dong

Thats my cue. I jump over the bar wich some people gasp at and walk into the crowd, I have my name back at least, well no, you see I go by the name Maka albarn, but am still an Evans. Heh bullshit, I haven't seen Soul in a while and I honestly don't give.

Right now all I have to do is. Live.

* * *

The man pressed me against the wall kissing me furiously. Although it was meaningless, I think we were doing each other a favour, he had white hair and red eye's with flat hair, and pale skin. I honestly couldn't care less, we stopped and I grabbed my hand wobbling to the register.

" We need a room" I said.

" Sorry th-" he stopped mid sentence, when I twirled the straw in my mouth, that is the only way to get your way sometime's

" right this way" he said giving the key and pointing to the door.

" Thanks chum" said the guy. Oh yeah I think I know his name just can't remember.

When we made it to the room I straddled him and we made out a lot.

* * *

Hangover.

I hate hangover's right now I woke up in the room with the guy next to me. I just grabbed my clothes and walked out, feeling a ting of being dirty, I know I shouldn't go out whoring but what's a girl to do.

Oh yeah back too what's happened I am 29 now and just living a bit. I work as a waitress with shorts way too short, and a shirt that does show my curves but it isn't too... Revealing luckily.

I opened the door to my apartment and walked in there was the lounge to my right and the kitchen on the far right of the lounge, I had a blue carpet with whit coaches and purple curtain's in the lounge. In the kitchen it was yellow with white benches. Surprisingly it was cheap.

then I opened the fridge and found this medicine which I couldn't read at the moment, and it hurt to much to remember. I grabbed a cup filled it with water and dropped the tablet in, and swallowed then brought the glass over too the little grey white table in the centre of the lounge.

It was usually at times like this when I think. why am I being a whore? How did I get here? Should I go back to death city? Will he want me? _your not wanted,_ well she did make it clear.

Are they married? Is Blair cheating on him? Is Soul doing what I a Now? Will he find me? Heh maybe not after four years maybe not. I let my body fall on the coach and turned my head. should I start looking for a man?

I laughed out loud after that thought, men are pigs and all they want is a pretty girl who isn't boring, _your stubborn and reckless, all you like to do is read so your boring and you have fat ankles_ nice Maka. marry a guy who said that to you.

Whats the point I hope he thinks I'm dead. I wonder why I loved him, Maybe because he was a bad boy? Oh who cares. I turned the Tv on NAND what ched the new's it wasn't that different, there was killings protest and that was about it.

" I need to sleep this off" I said out loud to myself.

So I hit the pillow and feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

" hey boss" I said putting my hand on the counter.

my Boss was the cook he was thin with blue eye's black hair and really white teeth, the surprising part he was Vietnamese. well this was a Vietnamese restaurant, the dinner was blue with water going down the window, and a fish tank on the left side as you walk in, it was very colourful the tables were green or brown.

" Hey Maka, guess what I have a big surprise for you soon"

" a big raise, and a hot tub with my hot boss" I said smiling, it was true he was cute.

" Your gonna have too wait" he said wiggling a finger.

" If your not going to tell me why mention it" I said putting my hand on my hips.

" You no what I'm like"

" sarcastic, cheeky, thin tall" I said grabbing the order.

" Precisely little miss smart secret hottie" we both just laughed, it wasn't funny but ya no.

after two ours I collected my pay, wich was twenty an hour so I got forty today. It's weird such a popular restaurant yet we don't make that much or we haven't moved, I just hasn't changed at all.

" maybe that's what he is talking about" I said out loud.

Maybe a new location? Or even new clothe's? is that even good or bad? Am I gonna get fired?

" Very unlikely"

I have to stop doing that, I might go mad Even if I have black blood. and I just did the usual going out mocking more another sixty, the only upside is the hangover's and that's it, we'll I guess I will find out tomorrow I said as I went inside the club.

* * *

Wierd last night I didn't get lucky I got paid only forty, wich wasn't so bad but still, and no love. dam not my lucky day, however maybe the surprise will cheer me up, but he didn't say he was going to tell me today, I guess I will find out. But then again I said that last night.

" We'll glad to see everyone here" said Boss rubbing his hands together.

We were called for a meeting to discuss this 'surprise' I thought smugly.

" So you gonna tell us" some red haired guy who cooks said, his name is Nathan He's like our own privet therapist.

" We are moving" he said twirling.

" Where?!" Asked Natalie and kayla, there twins both blonde tanned brown eye's the both dressed the same too it was kinda creepy.

" To death city"


	3. Let the show begin

My eye's were dinner plates, and I didn't need anyone to tell me. Instantly everyone just began to chatter excitedly, everyone except me, I'm happy I am going to see my friends, but how am I gonna explain I'm kinda a hoe, and I need to tell them about Soul, wonder what he's gonna do? Will he be mad? What's he gonna do about it?

I honestly didn't care, but I do care about him just not like that. I wonder how tsubaki's marriage is going? Are they still together? Do they have kids? Did they know about Souls to timing? I guess if they did they would tell me there not that heartless.

" Hey are you okay" boss said which surprisingly silenced everyone.

" Yeah just some shit I left behind there" I said don't looking.

" Did you used to live there?" the twins asked in astonishment.

" Yep"

" what do you mean shit" asked Nathan leaning on the chair.

" Do I have to" all they did was. Might as well get it over with.

" We'll you see I was married, and he was cheating on me with a whore. So packed up and left, made sure there was no trace and I was gone, so as far I know they think I am dead, you know death do we part... Yeah so I am actually Maka Evans but I changed my names back" I said.

I opened my eyes not even realised that had them closed. They had there mouths gaped, but the twins looked like they were gonna cry, by the way there lips trembled, boss pulled him self together first.

" Well I'm sorry about that but I must ask you to come" he said.

" Hey I'm fine with it" I said sticking my hands up as if surrendering.

" WHAT!" They all shouted in union, it really hurt my ears if that was possible.

" I said I don't care, I'm over it" I said lamely.

" Maka-chan is brave no one messes with her" the twins said smiling and hugging each other while laughing, they remind me of patty in the good old day's however they were slightly more mature, of course you wouldn't know that unless you really got to know patty. Most people were afraid you could see why... Sometimes.

" Well ain't this a lovely reunion" he said, I forgot to mention he had a english accent, which honestly is the sexiest accent ever!

"we'll anyway back to the main discussion no offence!" boss said waving his hand.

" We will be leaving tomorrow"

" tomorrow" we all shouted except for boss.

" What about my make-up" said nat which is Natalie nickname.

" My hair drier" she screeched louder, if possible.

" We need to pack state" they shouted in union and ran out the door.

" We'll that was sudden" said Nathan.

I honestly didn't know how to take it I make a lot, but I need to buy a new house! I might have to stay at my friends. But they would call Soul up and tell him, and he's such a whine around, so many questions and cynical. Or maybe he wouldn't be able to speak, thank god, and maybe I could slap him, he deserves it anyway.

" if you want you could stay at my place" hobos said holding his hands together, and he's eye's flicked to Nathan then me and winked, at first didnt understand then I realised He wanted my services. Believe it or not I got really good at my third job, and I might not have much but now I'm 9 B so that's good.

" Just give me a call, I might stay at a mate's house. Where is this new location?" I asked.

" We'll actually it's at a new discovered beach, some guy found it and I got a call from some guy named Sid, well anyway he asked I said yes"

" so a beach... wait that doesn't mean..." I trailed off.

" Yep bathing suits service uniform" I boss said.

" Sick, get to see you in a swim suit... A saucy swim suit" Nathan said wriggling his eyebrows. We all just laughed.

" Guess I will see you tommorow" and with that I left.

**at my house.**

I sat down on the couch and watched my last episode of Pretty little Liars. Soon I hjjust looked around, the curtains white coaches the. I felt hungry. mama told me when you think it makes you hungry, she would say that when I said I wasn't hungry for dinner, so I began thinking and I was hungry. I big tabbed some ice cream, and ate almost all of it.

" Well here we go"

I said as I walked through the door to enjoy my last night in California, with some random guy from the pub.

**the next day**

" everyone ready" boss said rubbing his hands together, as if he was cold.

" Yep" we replied lazily.

I am so tired. I spent the last night, after coming back from the club packing everything away and giving it to charity, the only thin that remains is shortie shorts, jeans a few hoodies, some shirt's and sneakers. I don't dress like Blair did even if I am... Yeah you know, look the main idea is I gave the house back to the realist ate agents and well it's like I never lived there.

As we walked I noticed what everyone was wearing. Nathan was wearing a red hoodie and black jeans with grey sneaker's, the twins wore different colour dresses, they had long sleeves that wen to the wrist, and the dress went to mid thigh. nat had a purple version, and K which Is Kayla, wore a yellow one. And boss wore the usual, Pink long sleeve shirt with a yellow bow and additional white jeans.

Shoot I for got to mention Boss is Gay.

When we walked I began to think, which I knew would make me hungry but I couldn't care less. will they kick me out? Who am I staying with? Probably kid, will they completely turn there back on me? What will they think when the find out about my third job? How the hell am I gonna deal with soul.

He will probably singe, he always does, compromise, compromise, even if his soul is Cynical, well he is he always winges. It gets annoying after a while,I wonder why didn't notice before. any way who cares what they think! There the one's married and not living! What right they have to judge me! I just won't tell them if they fined out I will just tell them to get over it!

Then before I knew it I was on the plane, geese I must have been walking like the walking dead. Then Boss came and sat next to me, I also noticed the women on the other row staring at him, I fixed her with a glare and she walked away, so I just looked t the window as Boss talked.

" Look you will be okay where here remember, you have good friends and anyway Nathan will bust them up for ya... About you know how about Tuesday" at first I was confused, I guess thou could say I haven't adjusted to being exactly dirty yet. All I did was nod.

He smiled. I always wonder why a gay guy would want a... Dam I can't say it, I am still at guilt but you know I'm like my dad, and I hate it the only difference is I didn't cheat, Soul did. I guess gay people do still have secret desires.

" we'll you might want too sleep we will be there soon, you know the best thing tomorrow winter will be over, and summer will start over there"

appoints point that was a good thing.

well come on bitches lets see what you got life,

Let the show begin.


	4. I'm back miss me

the whole trip was boring. Except for the part where boss tried to hit on a guy, and the guys girlfriend came over, he was really bummed though. But the annoying part was the twins asking if they should where glasses The colour ofeach other's dress, and Nathan he has it easy he just slept the whole dam way.

" We're here!" the twins shouted and bolted of the plane.

When I stepped off the plane the first thing I saw was the witches hut, I just looked away for some reason when ever I get close to it, it reminds me of how I felt.

" So where do we go from now?" Nathan asked me, he'll knows why.

" Don't know, ask boss" I replied.

" We just need to sit tight for a half an hour and we will be in town, work starts Monday" he answered,

today was Sunday so I guess it was okay. Now who do I stay with, I think maybe I should go visit lord death, I missed how he used to call me 'miester Maka' I need to find a whore service I can work with to make extra cash, so I can stay only a little and avoid questions.

Who am I staying with? I think that maybe Blackstars a no, because he is away to tight with Soul, and maybe kid but I don't know how to face him, and Blair well that's a no, she seems like she hates my guts anyway. papa is no because he would find out about me whoring, oh no what if he wants to go to the whore service and he lands on me. nah I just won't go to chupa cobras.

So that's settled I will live in the academy for a while, that be easier, but Soul might still work there, oh I have to face him some time and maybe I will be rewarded with the pleasure of giving him a slap. I wonder how bad I can hurt him, gee that will be easy just bring up the piano his family, he's as good as crying.

" Hey Maka you don't have to answer but, what was he like" asked Nathan.

" Yeah do tell" said K.

" You don't have to though" said Boss glaring at Nathan.

" Nah it's fine, well when i met him he never changed he was lazy, passionate about his duty as a weapon, he would always brag about uncool people and how cool he is. he once said cool guys don't cheat, and it's about the soul not the body, he kind of shot his own horse in the face, and he was so whiney he would always ask things, he was always doubt full. if you could see soul like me you could clearly see how cynical his soul is" I said looking at my nails. I think I should colour them green.

" You can see Souls" exclaimed Nathan

" He was a weapon?!" The girls said "hot" I stared and couldn't help but smile.

" Yeah you see I was his miester, I made him a death sycthe, and we defeated azure" and I explained my friends, when I met Blair, and what she did, and how I see souls and use genie hunter.

" Wow albarn who new you did so much" said Boss. Then the buss pulled up, we piled on.

" Um stop at DWMA" I said giving him the money he nodded.

On the trip I drank in the scene of death city. I could see the pulls, the parks and I had a memory of this particular one Papa took me too, and I looked at the ocean I remember going on a cruise there with papa and Mama. I noticed construction builder's must be the new restaurant i thought. Before I knew it I stopped, I waved to everyone and looked up.

it was as magnificent as I left it. Perfectly symmetrical, of course curtesy of kid, and the long stairs, as soon as I was finished admiring it I set off up the steps, I was tired quickly ire then before when I went here, but that is probably lack of training,as I made it up the halls I finally came across the death room the big wide doors, and I just walked right in to surprise lord death.

When I walked in I saw Lord death and Papa sitting at the tiny table with miss Marie with a big belly, then I realised she was pregnant, and stein sitting next to her, even side sense and Nygus were there, I gave a tiny wave or knowing what to say. And Lord death stood up.

" Hello how may I help you?" He asked In his normal voice.

" Seriously, you don't remember me!" I asked with a smile, I didn't think they woul I was wearing shortie shorts, and a hoodie that stopped under my chest. They cocked there head and papa stood up.

" So what's the name of this fine creature" he said wriggling his eyebrows, I was mortified, but learned to play along with sleazy men and teach em who's boss, but this was down right gross.

" Oh I will tell you" I smiled " Maka chop" and he crashed to the floor, and everyone burst out laughing before realising what is said and Papa even straightened up.

" maka?!" they shouted in union.

" In the flesh" I giggled.

" Oh my god, you were hitting on your daughter" said Nygus then everyone stred at him and instantly his hands were clamped to my shoulders.

" MAKA PAPA LOVES YOU! NOT IN THAT WAY! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" he shouted, then I began to cry.

" Are you saying you think I am a whore" I said between cries.

" what of course not! I was just..." He trailed of.

" So you don't love me" I said crying.

" Of course I do, I will show you I am going to by you some books to make up" and he left.

" I don't like books" I whispered

" are you alright Maka?" Said Marie. I laughed.

" Of course I am! I wasn't really crying" I laughed, they just stared.

" Anyway back to business" started lord death " Maka care to explain where h you have been?" He asked, and i told him everything and I mean everything. By the end they had there mouths open.

" What" I asked.

" We... It wasn't what we were expecting" said stein.

" Yeah well life goes on, anyway,Sid can you ask Tsubaki if Souls at there place" she nodded in response. For some reason no one said anything while she was talking. Until I broke the silence.

" Your pregnant miss Marie congrats" i said giving her a hug.

" Thank you" Maka she said with a smile. And I shook steins hand.

" You will be a great father" I said.

" Oh so you just assume its me" he said with a mad smirk.

" Who else would it be" I replied.

" tsubaki said he is coming over at eight... So you sure you want to stay there?" He asked.

" Yeah I will be gone by then bye" and I left.

* * *

When I stood at the door I took a deep breath, and knocked three times I waited,I checked the time and it's seven so Soul won't be here in an hour, I saw a boy open the door dress in his normal assassin clothes, he never gave them up shout.

" I am the amazing Blackstar what service shall I get you" he said.

" Blackstar it's me"

" sorry I don't know any people who dress like that and look like you"

" let me refresh you memory, Maka chop" and he went down.

" maka?!" He exclaimed. And he gave me a big hug.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR GOD"

"Maka chop" down he went.

" Blackstar who's this" said a voice. It was tsubaki wearing a green jacket and blue jeans. With her signature pony tail.

" Don't you recognise her" said Blackstar sticking his hands my way, as if representing me.

" Hi tsubaki, it's me Maka"

" Maka!" She squealed. And gave me a hug

* * *

"Maka where have you been its been to long?" said tsubaki, of course she woul. Say things like that.

" I took a trip to California" I said smiling.

" California" said Blackstar.

Right now we were siting in there lounge room. It was Japanese styled, I had my knees tucked under a small table in the centre and Bkackstar was on my right, and tsubaki was in front of me, the table was light brown and the wall's I think we're made of green paper and the carpet was white.

" Yeah, took a little VK" I said.

" Without Soul" said Blackstar.

" Yeah he cheated on me with Blair so I left" I said looking at them, they looked talking back.

" Oh that's terrible" said Tsubaki, sympathy written on her face.

" Nah, life goes on, anyway I was told to get out so I did"

" wait Soul kicked you out" asked Blackstar.

" No Blair did, so I left"

" oh" the said.

" Yeah well anyway enough about me how you been?" I asked.

"good thinking about having kids" said Blackstar Tsubaki blushed

" Good go for it" I said In reply.

" So what brings you back?" asked Tsubaki.

" Work" I said lamely I knew what the next question is.

" What's your job?"asked Blackstar.

" I am waitress, and the shop moved to death city dos I came I used to have three jobs but now two" I replied.

" What's your other job? Asked tsubaki.

" Do you really want to know?" They nodded.

" I'm a hoe" I said blankly. And there eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

" What?!" The screamed.

" You heard"

" so you.." Said Tsubaki.

" Yep" the looked at each other. I checked the time, it's 7:50.

" We'll I'm looking for work, do you mind I stay here!" I asked brightly.

" That's fine" said Tsubaki smiling.

" Cool, I will see ya later tell me when Soul leaves I don't want to deal with him yet" and I left to find work.

" Well that explains the outfit" said Blackstar.


	5. Reflexes of destroyed love

My back hurt, and I sat up and stretched like a cat, not noticing the man sleeping next to me until I was dressed. When I made it out the apartment the wind hit me like cold water, it's surprisingly hot, hotter then usual, my back felt like wood with a knife in it, it was a dim pain but it still slowed me down. I checked the time and realised its Monday, shit work. picked up my pace not caring how much my legs ached.

I felt dizzy I might as well be in a whirl pool, honestly I would be thankful if I collapsed. For some reason the earth seemed to fly pass me, like I was running faster than usual that didn't seem like a good sign, it almost seem slow motion and it made me feel powerful. maybe I was still stoned.

When I made it to the beach l almost fell to my knees, in awe. It was massive! It was big with red roofs and walls of sunny yellow, you could feel the aura of happiness radiating of it, as if not knowing I ran inside not knowing, and not preparing for what happened next.

* * *

" so what do you think" said stein.

" She will be made shouldn't we ask her" said tsubaki.

" She would definitely say no" replied Blackstar " that's your god talking, but since your my goddes I have no right to say that to you, your way to nice"

" wait your telling me Maka's a hoe" shouted liz. Everyone nodded.

" MAKA!" Shouted spirit crying in the corner.

" I won't believe it till I see it" said liz stubbornly.

" I just can't believe Maka" said kid. Looking down.

" Honestly i say good on her" said patty, and everyone's head whipped over to stare at patty in horror mixed awe " she had her heart brocken now she is showing who's boss"

" guess that's a yes for patty" said Liz looking at everyone.

" Right lets split"

And the large fragment of team spartoi walked out, leaving the teacher's to watch them. All troubled of how this outcome will turn out, and will they find what they all lost?

" MAKA" spirit cried.

* * *

" nice place boss" I said as I got a better look.

It was a very open restaurant. On the inside it was green and the bench brown, the only thing modern was the kitchen, and there was also a few baby pink chairs. It was very Hawaii styled, not just how I made it sound, there were a few minor decorations like coconut, things hanging from the edges of spaces in the restaurant.

" Twins like! Twins like!" The said in union. The twins I mean.

" Your late Albarn" said Nathan pocking his head out the kitchen window, rubbing a plate with a clothe, cleaning it obviously.

" whatever, anyway uniforms" I said holding my hand out.

" Ahh, there's the surprise" We cocked our head's

* * *

I was on the coach doing my own thing listening to cool. Waiting for my fiancé to come home, I was just chilling in my apartment luckily lord death let me keep it, out of empathy for my wife leaving, my ex wife anyway.

knock knock knock.

its like eight thirty it's a miracle I got up at this time, so who could that be. I got up put my hands in my pocket of my jeans, and walked out to open the door and there stood liz patty, kid, Blackstar, and tsubaki. They were like a box of crayons, I had a feeling something was up.

Liz wore a white crop top and black jeans, while kid wore a red shirt with a black jacket, and black jeans, it always surprised me how he could make anything symmetrical. Tsubaki wore a blue jacket and green sweat pants, the colour of 'her' eyes, I shook that thought out of my head, patty wore a tight purple shirt, puffy shorts. Finally Blackstar wore his normal assassin gear.

" Yo" I said.

* * *

" oh my god" we all said in union.

" Why are you joining in boss" asked Nathan, I think he picked that up from me.

" Well they told me they had heaps, but wow, I didn't think that many" he said scratching his head.

We were in a room, it had bluer walls with wave patterns on it, but thaw hasn't what shocked us IT WAS PACKED WITH BIKINIS AND SURF JOCKS! all had a rack full of cute swim wear, some of it was to revealing for my taste, bout oh my god! Imagine some guys this this stuff. The. A thought came to mind and I nudged boss.

" bet you could catch a guys eyes in this" I said. And he looked away and blushed, cute.

" We'll I will leave you to pick some, come on Nathan" said Boss, I swear sometimes it's really hard to think his gay, he can act like a real guy rarely, and he acts gay rarely too.

" Where do we start" I said looking at the twins.

" Already picked" they said and may jaw dropped, I can't believe what the were wearing! I don't even think I should describe what they were wearing, it is cute.

" how many sizes down are they?" I asked slightly shakily.

" Two sizes" we'll that wasn't so bad, they both wore black bikin bottoms, and a different colour top.

" Which I nat" the twin on the left which is nat, had a pink top, so that means K is the one on the right, with a white bikini top.

" Okay at least your done" I said blankly.

" no we're not" I looked at them.

" We need to do you"

" hell no" I said waving my hands.

* * *

Well that got me into a Bikin, if you can call it that, all I will say now it's green. I am a bit embarrassed to admit I love it! You wouldn't really see me in such a tiny bikini, but boss said I would get A raise so yeah.

" Alright we open at nine" said boss.

" It is nine" said Nathan.

" Then lets get to work chop, chop" he clapped his hands together lightly as he said 'chop, chop'

This place is already popular. The chairs were filled instantly, I didn't think it would, I mean it's a Vietnamese restaurant , on a beach, that looks more Hawaiian, then Vietnamese, with cooks and waitresses dressed in swimsuits to small for them. Anyway the main point it's packed, I guess it makes sense it's on the beach.

" Hey Maka can you do the tables outside for us, I can see a few people at one table" called boss, yeah when I said it was packed I meant it was packed for being opened only thirty minutes ago.

When I walked outside I stopped dead cold. my friends from the academy all there, Blackstar Liz, patty, kid, tsubaki and even Blair. All dressed like old times. But that didn't scare me the most, it was the fact that a tanned man with white wild hair, and red eye's that gleamed with surprise and a little sadness in his eye's also awe.

Everyone's eyes were dinner plates, as they looked up and down me, including Soul and Blair she looked horrified, at me and shocked, she had cupped her hand on her mouth, I realise I was wearing a bikini three times to small, then Soul stood up and walked in front of me, and looked up my body.

" Maka" he said breathlessly, his mouth was a gaped, and he cupped my check with his hand. Then there was a loud clatter, a single clatter, that seemed to last longer than it should. Souls face was pushed to the side.

as I had Slapped him.


	6. Questions

I stared, shocked at what I just done. Slowly Soul gentle cupped his own cheek, stared with hurt and confusion written al over his face, I could hear Blair growling in the background. tsubaki had her hand on her mouth, Blackstar had his eyes wide, and Kidd had his hands planted on the table standing up. While patty clung to Liz. I resumed composure, in a weird way.

i turned Soul around gently and led him to his table, I realised he must be shocked at what I am wearing. When he sat down his hand still clung to his cheek, and everyone still stayed in there position there eyes following. I stood straight eyes closed with a blank but sad expression, and said as if nothing happened and very professionally.

" Can I take your order?"

* * *

I sat in my chair shocked. Maka was wearing a bikini two sizes to small, and had slapped me, and now my wife was acting as if nothing happened.

" Maka that's you" I said breathlessly.

" I'm sorry we don't have that order" she said not being fazed.

"where have you been?!" I yelled.

" I. Sorry sir I need to take your order"

" cut the act" and at that I grabbed her shoulder.

" Where have you been? I was worried sick? Why did you go? Why are you back now? Why did you go? I missed you!"

" cut your act chum" she said bumping her hand against my croch which caused me to sit down, growing a slight boner.

" Do you want your order or not" she said haughtily.

" I will have a double burger" said Blackstar still standing.

" Where not finished where have you been?" He asked.

" Oh c'mon then" and with that she grabbed him b. The shirt collar and dragged him away.

" What about my burger" Blackstar said.

* * *

"Look ask as many questions but make em quick" she said, leaning against the wall.

I think she dragged me to the kitchen of the shop, I guess she works at. It was nice it was yellow with a blue sink and orange ceiling, almost the exact same colours at our house, the apartment we grew up together in.

" Where have you been?" I asked.

" Cali" she said blankly

" where's Cali?"

" California" she dragged it out as if I was stupid

" why?"

" don't act like you don't know" she said blankly.

" I don't"silence

Maka felt weird. It really seemed as if he didn't know, but he still did it and anyway he deceived her once; by pretending to be a guy who didn't cheat. But he still did, and anyway he couldn't get her back, she has already been tacking.

By magic.

"seriously grow up" she was about to walk away when I caught her hand.

"wait stop!" He yelled.

He was angry. His wife gone for what four years turns up now, and is avoiding her he thought she was dead, she was being cruel did she care about him? I was her husband and her my bride! And she is all calm and being just dam rude to someone who loves her, nah-ah not happening! Over my dead body!

" Why your being cruel! You have left for four years! Haven't come back haven't told me! You left no reason! I thought you were dead! And now! This is fucked up! What happened to you! Why are you wearing something like this!"

It was an accident he didn't mean to. Without knowing he hooked his fingers in the top for her bikini, and ripped it off letting her breasts fall out for him to see, he was rewarded with a nose bleed. All Maka did was watch him then she grabbed her bikini and walked out, leaving him with a gushing nose.

* * *

so I guess he is really a good actor, to tell the truth I almost told him until he ripped my clothes off, trying to get a look at my boobs. I had to admit he really was like papa, which was scary. I remembered a saying I read, when I was a bookworm it said '_if your a girl you marry your father, if your a boy you would marry your mother' _

Which is pretty messed up. That's like screwing your father, who came up with that anyway it's so stupid, not to mention it would make you really awkward around your parents. But I think in this case it's true, however I don't know if Soul went partying or anything but from what he just did, I assumed he has.

I walked back into the store, and saw the staff gathered all looking at me in pity. Don't you hate that?, when people look at you like a lost pup, like you can't deal with it on your own. You wouldn't really expect people to make you think you that weak.

" Hey I can deal with it on my own! I am not a child" I said fiercely.

" We're just worried" said Nathan. His accent didn't seem that cute anymore.

" I know! But I can deal with it on my own" and with that I grabbed an order checked the table and served it.

* * *

I was at home I ran back, after telling my friends I will catch up. I mean I didn't run, I was walking with Blair I didn't run, but I felt like it, I had filled her in on hthat just happened, she doesn't sem to know what was going on.

" I don't know what's going on but..." She said

"But what?" I asked. Did she know something.

" i have a feeling, I could smell something...wrong"

" what do you mean?"

" Cats have good smell and something was off, she smelt human with a ting of something else... You know like chicken that smells a ting of spice"

usually I would laugh at this, maka smelling like chicken with a ting of spice, was a funny way to explain it but in this situation it wasn't funny. I felt like a weight was on my heart with a digging ache inside, and a yearning to touch her, my muscles felt funny not funny but, too relaxed which I think can be surprised tingling. I touched my cheek, it burned I think Makas slap mark was still there.

As for Blair. She didn't mean to grow at Maka, but that smell it wasn't Maka it was like perfume surrounding, bad perfume that smelt like egg, she had to admit she was worried, she was shocked shocked to see her back. It was kinda boring without her, because bu-chan had no one to play with.

" I think there's something wrong, it doesn't sound right" Blair whispered.

" It isn't right" soul said, Blair looked at him.

" Today I ripped off her Bikini top by accident and-"

"She Maka chopped you" Blair tried to finish.

" No, she just stared as I had a nose bleed, and put it back on and walked away. maka would have Maka chopped me, and yelled and screamed, before we were together but now... I don't know" he finished looking to the ground.

" maybe it isn't her" Blair said, soul gave her a look.

" Sense her Souk if its at the diner it's her"

It was a good idea, so he tried. He stopped walking closed his eyes and searched, he felt as if walking through a museums off souls before he found a certain Gregory soul, it was stubborn- what, the word I sensed of it twisted In turned to a new word, 'careless' Maka wasn't careless just reckless, then that word popped up. But it changed to careful. Then stubborn came but turned to carrecstub he couldn't read it, her soul was messed up.

He opened his eyes in shock. Was she possessed? Why was her personality disappearing then appearing as something else?

" What is?" Blair asked.

" I don't know" then Soul explained.

Blairs eyes grew wider and wider as he explained.

* * *

This wasn't right. Maka felt something was wrong, he really really didn't seem like he new, right now she had finished joy riding with her boss, and was still thinking. He honestly didn't know. The pig.

was it a hoxe? Did he not know? Was he telling the truth? Has he moved on? Will he? What gonna happen now? Will he keep coming back? Blair was growling so it must be true? Or want it? But the camera never lies.

When she heard the snoring she got up and strolled out, she had a crop top a skirt with a side hat, and a bag full of lingerie. i guess I have to wait.

* * *

" does anyone have an idea" asked Liz

The hadn't left the restaurant yet, and have been there for hours, something was up Kidd explained what he saw, something was wrong with Makas soul.

" maybe it's just normal, I mean experiences do change people" said Tsubaki.

" Yeah. But Maka, being a hoe, that would never happen" said Blackstar.

" This is true, but from what you said Maka... She could have but from this" Kidd was struggling with word. " like Tsubaki said if an experiences change a personality, It could be murder, dramatic accident and this but... Maka's stronger than that and we know it"

" Maybe it's a gaze sis told me, about hormone changes it could be that" Patty giggled " but I don't think your 'p's' could do that" she said pointing a finger at her mouth. All the boys went really really pale.

" Are you okay you look like your gonna pass out" said Tsubaki kindly.

" Nothing" they squirmed out.

" We just gonna have to see what happens if something happens then we have to do something"

It was silent. Everyone was sad had they lost there friend? Will she come back? What happened? What happened to there book worm? Does she hate them? She doesn't have a reason two. But after what they just witness anything can be possible.

* * *

the teacher had seen everything, everything that happened through the reapers mirror.

" So what happens now" said Nygus.

" We wait" sai Sid " we need to see whats going to happen"

" there's the issue" said the reaper " we don't know what can happen, they could die before they find the answers, they may not, Maka might leave, soul might leave, maka might get pregnant, then that will tear them apart, we honestly can't tell"

" I think Maka knows better" said Marie, everyone nodded in response.

what if one of them do die? What if the reapers right about all those things? Will soul get another girl pregnant if he moves on? Will maka move on? Did soul cheat? Is he Lying?Is Maka lying? There seems to be a lot of questions for a situation.

" There something else" said stein everyone head shot to him " it seems like Mak is become an energy source, or I can sense a cloud surrounding her soul and body it's possible I can track it, but it will take time, a lot of time"

" should I get a physic" everyone grave her a blank look.

" I'm just saying it sounds like She has a ghost inside her or something" they thought that through.

" We should all gather up, and brain storm ideas but wait till tomorrow , it's getting late and we need a rest, a great partner ship and couple is Brocken and I sense something evil about it " said the reaper grimly " also I'm curious" he finished awkwardly.

there was allot of questions, that needed to be answered, the reaper said something about evil. Stein didn't like this, he believes Maka was like a little daughter he enjoyed calling her Soul seeing Maka it suited her now he didn't know what to think of her, and this development, all he new he had to fix this with everyone else.

and everyone else thought that too.


	7. Love is the answer or is it

Okay today is the day, like any other day. I had finished my shift and now I was in the kitchen waiting for my client, boss, I know it's sleazy, original, cheap but doing it in the kitchen isn't so bad. Anyway after we finish he always gives me money and a raise, he is kind I think I am, in some cases but all because people do something bad doesn't mean there bad right, it's free will.

the door opened revealing boss, in his purple boxers, as I said sometimes you looks can be deceiving.

" Ready?"

* * *

I was in the apartment everyone here, the teachers and my friends. The reaper decided it wasn't his business and had things to attend to, I was kind of infuriated but, it's understandable, so I kept my mouth shut. Sid Nygus were standing up as usual, they always seem so informative, stein with Marie, he became very respectful after meeting Marie and my friends sat on the couch, except for patty who was sitting on the table because she wanted to.

" we all have heard each other speak" said Blackstar.

" So what do we do now" Tsubaki finished for him.

" I think we need to find out what the mist is" said patty.

" Blair do you think you can track it?" Asked stein.

" I don't know it's not a sent, and anyway I ain't a dog!" She yelled.

" you look very unsettled Crona" said miss Marie looking at Crona, I did t notice her looking I had my head in my hands.

" Well medusa once said something" said Crona unsteadily.

" what is it?" I asked blanching.

Last night I twisted and turned wondering what I did wrong. It did my head in! I need answers and answers is what I'll get, but at the same time I won't admit it I am deeply afraid, was she black mailed? Is she really doing this? Is she trying to protect me? I let selfish when I thought that.

" Medusa said something about Soul protect, camouflages the soul with smoke" she said normally.

" We'll we can see through the smoke it's changing her personality" said Kidd.

" Wait I think he's on to something maybe it's magic!" Liz blanched.

" I don't know" said Kidd.

" It doesn't matter it's a lead, we need a which!" liz bellowed at Kidd.

" Wait can't blair see the magic? She's a magic kitty after all" said patty normally, if that was possible.

" Can you?" I asked Blair my voice trembling slightly.

" I can but I doubt it, it's against the law these days" she said wirely " but I will need my friends help"

" alright all we can do is. Wait and find out" said Nygus. The. The teachers gave us a second glance before strolling out, it was silent before Tsubaki turned to me with kind, but sorrowful eyes.

" soul do you know what Maka does for a living?" She asked carefully, yo my surprise everyone's eyes grew wide.

" Tsubaki i-" Kidd said gently being cut off by Liz and patty covering his mouth with there hands.

" Why? She works at that shop, does she have another?" I asked I was sort of frightened, she probably works at a book store.

" She has another but it's not a very good job..." She trailed off.

" What is it Tsubaki?!" I was getting furious.

" soul" said Blackstar.

" Maka's a hoe"

* * *

i got home, and threw to the bed, I wasn't that exhausted he wasn't that good. I needed to relax a little while yesterday was a big day, I wonder, will they find out? What will they do?

i guess I will find out soon.

i should have said hi to Crona, god bless him. Although I don't think I had a right to say that. I wonder how his doing? I think his fine he even seems more confident. And liz she seems to be slightly more mature, even patty I think I am missing something. And Blackstar almost seems loyal to Tsubaki.

* * *

" what!" I yelled.

i was tacked aback at what she said, that would explain the close- no! That's not Maka! She would never be a hoe, she hates them! How dare they! Maka's there friend and there calling her a hoe.

i was angry, with them, I felt my ears turn red and a stirring felling in my stomach, my legs felt weak I almost thought I was going to clause and scream my head off, but these people are my friends, I don't want to act like Maka did when she asked Blackstar to quite the resonance group **( episode 30 if you want to know) **I need to keep my cool, like cool guys, but then again cool guys don't lose there cool.

" Your lying" I said grinding my teeth.

" he's telling the truth" said Tsubaki.

" So your telling me" I turned to face them, I think I looked scary, because the blanched back " so your telling me that Maka god around fucking men for no reason! Just for money! Why would you say that?! She's your friend"

" I'm sorry" they said union.

I stormed out.

* * *

It's night at the moment and I am going to a client, apparently he wants it on the street, dirty pig, but like I can talk.i went down the alley, I recognised it. This was the place Soul followed me after I couldn't deal with his scar. I saw a boy he had red hair blue eyes, I recognised him.

" Nathan!" I exclaimed.

" Maka" he exclaimed also but gathered his composure.

" So when were you going to tell us?"he asked.

" I don't know" I whispered.

" It's none of your business anyway" she said.

" Look you know why I'm hear so let's just get started" He said with a huff.

" Alright how do you want it? third base?" I aske spooking down.

" You third base me in my clothes"

" how much you willing to pay?" I asked.

" One hundred"

" woah did you get out of a relationship or something?!"

" Yep the skank cheated, and lied tommy face took my money, and we hasn't done it in six months. Happy?" He said bored.

" I guess I understand" I whispered.

" What?"

" Nothing, but if you still love her I can help" I said looking at him.

" What do you mean"

So I explained. He nodded after I finished, but I couldn't read what he was going to say, or do.

" Thank I will check it out. Now" he pushed me against the wall, and I removed my coat.

* * *

i was walking in the streets for I don't know how long. I was on my bike now and still infuriated, I managed to outrun some cops, but I couldn't care to brag, I was considering it now and then but I knew it wasn't true. Maka always ranted to me about sleeping with Blair, but after we were married she stopped.

then she disappeared.

so now I parked on a bench and sat with my bike behind me. So what do I know, we think it's magic which would make sense, and Maka may have gone to a which she always makes stupid decisions, which I grew to love how helpless she could be which again was selfish, but it made her cute, we need to find the witch.

i don't know why time it is, I think I should be at work tomorrow, but I don't know if I up to it. Maka used to come to the club but she always seemed exhausted at the end of the day, so I told her to rest after she asked.

then I heard a noise, it sounded like a grunt, again but this time it was a moan, a women. I looked around call me a dirty perv, but I needed some pawn after what was going on, I think it came from an alley way,mi walked and peeked around the corner.

i think my heart snapped

* * *

" do you think we should tell Soul" asked patty.

They all were still were they were before, they thought they should leave, but there were things to be disgust.

blackstar was confused and tried to seem like he cared a little but he did a lot, and liz was in the mood to punch someone, patty didn't think it was her business, but was willing to help. Kidd didn't like what was happening and like Tsubaki wanted to help, even if he had other things, a lot of people wouldn't think it was his style because he was becoming a reaper, but he didn't care.

they felt slightly outraged, well Blackstar did, the other understood including Blackstar. Liz was silent, she had grown used to stop arguing back, and had to stop her sister from crying, Tsubaki just had her head down, regretting bringing it up, but a voice in her head said she did the right thing. Even if she didn't say it.

" Maka thinks Soul cheated, but soul ash no idea could he be lying?" Asked liz.

" Nah, believe it or not soul doesn't lie" said Blackstar " the god knows that" and he gave his stupid cackle.

" Only on grades" whispered liz.

" Symmetrical" Kidd hallowed as he gasped at the now symmetrical room.

" You know souls gonna belt ya" said patty.

" Symmetrical" said Kidd.

" Maka told me it was with Blair"

" so we ask Blair" Kidd said turning to them. They nodded in response.

" So do we wait!" Liz exclaimed.

" Soul needs time" said Tsubaki gently.

" Why are we still standing?" Asked patty.

" I don't know" said Blackstar." Anyway your gods going to sit down haaaa"

" I shouldn't have brung it up" said Tsubaki looking down. Blacksatr gave her a hug.

" Nah you did the right thing, anyway I just finished it off, don't blame your self okay?" She nodded, things were silent again.

" do you think, that this isn't a trick but the real Maka" asked Tsubaki

" no" Crona said fiercely this caught there attention, it was rare that he showed courage, even if it was a small thing " this isn't Maka, the Maka we know is brave, kinda scary, and she is definitely not a hoe" they smiled at his courage.

" Anyway what's a hoe?" asked Crona.

* * *

I saw Maka, she was in her bra with, a boy. I was shocked they were having sex, and Maka she was enjoying it, I felt my leg give way an I fell to the ground behind the corner. I felt a piercing in my heart, my body felt weak, and my shoulder blades felt numb, I felt dead all I could do was listen.

maybe it's her boy friend. Then I heard her scream, indicating her finale and I heard him have a final grunt, as he came as well I gonna kick his ass.

" Alright my money" it was Maka's voice I stiffened if that's possible.

" here a hundred bucks in cash" he had an english accent.

" By the way don't worry about that girl, she was a gold digger" after that I ran.

i hoped on my bike and sat there, then I drove to the park. When I arrive I collapsed, I felt like I had run miles, I fell to the ground , she really was a whore, I just saw her make a hundred bucks out of it. My Maka is a hoe.

why would she? I need to find out, is what she thought I did do this? Did I without knowing? I felt I couldn't move, I was to Brocken for tears, I didn't have the strength, I think my heart was going to give up.

" I love you"

that was my answer to the silent question.


	8. I need your help

**Authors note.**

**i need your answers should I add more words to the chapters or are you guys happy with 2000 words.**

**i know this is probably a waste of time but I want to improve my stories.**

**should I do**

**3000**

**2500**

**or are you happy with 2000,**

**and if you can recommend any books or anime with,**

**supernatural I don't mind romance , (and anime I would like english dub) action I would be most grateful**

**i know I am probably being rude but please help me**

**that is all,**


	9. Memories of love, tears, pain more?

I stood at the door step, from which I assumed my friends still stood there. Everything on my way black was in colour but for some reason nothing appealed, as if in black and white but I new with my eyes there was colour, but my colour in my life has disappeared. So uncool, everything was hollow and I was in a day dream more to the point a day nightmare, if there was such thing, I was a robot yet I had movement. And now the only battery I had left was gone, and I didn't know what to do I still wasn't sure it was real anymore, I think my eyes deceived me but this pain was to real

i still felt an ache, a blossom of flowers with razors for petals. And I felt like my shoulder blades were hollow with grief, with warm yet cold ice I was lost, I didn't know what cold or warm was anymore. I mean cool guys they don't really care about those things, but it isn't cool to lose your wife then she turns into the last thing you would expect. A hoe. Now everyone would probably get in her pants, or extremely short skirt and I have to sit and watch no strength left to even stand, as soon as I fall.

i walked up the step, I could tell I looked drunk or abnormal, I think I was going insane but I could have sworn, I saw a mirror of black appear on door and I saw myself, I looked the same but my body was vacant and my eyes were vacant but had a twinge of life in them, however it seemed that life was only depression then as quickly as It came it disappeared. And I think it would haunt me but not as much as I had witnessed, this was like Maka's parents all over again, we feared that for a while but we got over it, when I proposed.

i blanched slightly at the thought as I made it through the door. My friends were there looking like they came out of a deep situation, or talk but as soon as they caught sight of me they all flinched, and Tsubaki being the caring person she was, Maka's best friend the number one brides maid.

" oh Soul! What happened?" I let my head fall as she began to speak, it was to happy for me it hurt, and I don't have to show it luckily my divinity and pride got the better, and I found the strength to look at her. I think I looked in pain because I saw even patty quiet, and Blackstar eyes widen.

" You said she was a hoe? Right?" I asked staring at nothing.I think liz was tacking aback.

" Ye- um yeah" she said, not sure what to say.

" So what I saw was true" I said with no shame and walked to my room.

" Hey man" said Blackstar before I disappeared in the hall way " look we will figure this out, you should no that not Maka we all no that. We will get through this"

" yeah there still that weird smoke" said patty nodding her head blankly.

" Yeah maybe look I have to be left alone" I said.

and i disappeared behind the hall way, I unlocked the door almost tripping and crashed to my bed, but it felt as hard as rock. I felt a prescience next to me and looked I saw a faint trace of Maka there, she was asleep and her eyes fluttered open revealing her eyes like a forest lived behind them, she was wearing a blue blouse and a light red pyjama shorts, and she was smiling sweetly, I was to happy to show it and I gazed at her.

If you were there seeing, I was on my back staring at her who was on her side staring at me happily. I grinned and stared at her happy, happy like I should be then her smile vanished and mine to, I felt like a puppet and she was my master. We just stared and I was about to grab a strand of her hair, but a soon as my hair found her strands of beach, of sun and happiness it disappeared.

for some reason I got up, and walked to a draw I pulled it open to find our wedding video. It was in a white cover with traces of red, Maka and I had an idea- well more to the point it was hers at first it was lame, but What made her happy was fine. We had mostly white with taxes of red and green like our eyes, I pulled it out its cover and pressed the button that opened the DVD player, and put it in.

The screen came on instantly, and it was me on the in a pin stripe suit, Maka got it pacific ally designed. Because it reminded her of the black room, at first I burst laughing and she shouted it wasn't funny, because at what we had been through, and I wore it there and since that's the area of the Soul she thought it was fitting, she was coming up the isle.

she had a strapless white dress that looked exactly like the one in the black room, a dress that had no scrapes, but a lace white that covered her shoulders, and just above her chest and below what a white dress that puffed on her legs, and it was tight around her torso with ruffles at the hem. She had red flowers, and was smiling she had the top layer of her head in little pigtails, and the rest of her hair fell down her back. She was so beautiful.

on the back ground was the priest, and two curtains pulled back revealing the garden full of black red, white, even green! Roses. I asked after how she pulled it off,she said she found out that if you put a flower in water with green food die the petals green or the colour the water was. And different flowers down the isle next to the wooden seats, everyone was smiling most of the girls were in dresses, and the men were in black tucks, we kinda stuck out.

the garden was the same garden for our first kiss, and proposal. The day was beatiful, and we had a fancy restaurant next, with a private rooms for after parties, and speeches and stuff like that. I watched what we said.

(Maka **soul **priest.)

" do you Soul take Maka to be your wife"

" **I do"**

**" **and do you Maka take Soul to be your lawful wedded husband"

"I do"

And we kissed, and at that moment when we finished liz yelled " now to the drinks" we all laughed, and I walked down with Maka hand and hand. As soon as that happened the screen blanked with pictures me dipping Maka, us kissing us with our friends, then as soon as they were done it was the speeches.

" We'll I would like to say this, my soul had a beautiful wife and chose an appropriate wife" that was my mum I muttered under my breath " yay for me" and everyone laughed except for mum.

" Now I would like to say Soul you better not hurt her or I will come after ya, and you wouldn't want to face the wrath of god, but it's like a million years before that happens" everyone wooded and yelled yeah.

" I would like to say I am happy for you guys and I hope you guys won't be too nasty and hurry up! I wanna be an auntie" said Liz and I heard some people say," yeah that's right get going" and a few woods and snickers and laughs, I was laughing my head of and Maka just blushed." Look she's blushing" said Blackstar, and Maka smiled and a few more laughed.

"now I'm happy for you Maka and happy you let me attend and I'm proud Soul eater to call you my son in law" said spirit we were tacking back before he said " but don't you dare get her pregnant and Maka daddy loves you" and we both blushed at that, and again sniggers. then as soon as that happened we were at the door to the car, and off to our honey moon.

I smiled at the memory, but slightly cried as soon as it finished, what was the point it? was gone or was it? Said a voice in my head. Great now I'm going insane and I cried for a bit, then fell asleep, dreaming of the time before everything fucked up.

* * *

" mmm quiet a stick in the pond" said lord death.

They were still in Souls apartment, this was happening as soon as he s linked away. Kidd had informed the adults of Souls state and how they assumed what had happened through the mirror. they were shocked it looked like he just came out of a car crash and lost everything. He seemed like he almost drowned in a invisible ocean, and he watched everything and wait there like depression.

" So what do we do?" Asked Blackstar.

" I sorry but I really don't know" death replied.

" Has Blair found anything" asked Tsubaki.

" no not yet" silence.

" Hey does anyone remeber when we spied on them in there first kiss" said liz.

" Only because you dragged us into it" said Kidd smiling smugly.

" Haha"

" yeah I remember it was so romantic!" Squealed Tsubaki.

" Or cheesy" Blackstar muttered.

" Stein do you have any idea what the fog was stein?" Asked spirit.

" We'll I'm not sure maybe it's a puppet spell, I've heard of a fog that controls people, but if that was so there would be no life in Maka's actions but there is, then there's one were they change form" replied stein.

" We'll she has changed a bit" whispered Blackstar everyone stared at him, Tsubaki especially angry " don't worry babe your still the hottest here, and anyway we all thought it"

" wait can't we ask Maka?" Said patty.

" Why didn't we think of that!" Said Crona.

" Oh yeah that's real smart, hi Maka so why are you a whore? Why did you ditch us?" Said liz exasperatedly.

" We don't have to ask that, we could of asked why she left and maybe that triggered... Whatever this is" said Nygus intelligently.

" So should we ask" said Sid staring at Nygus.

no one was sure, they were troubled that this wasn't even there business yet they were helping, but this gossip wasn't they were afraid to get to involved. They usually had Maka for these sort of things, they were inspired by her bravery and she new that, that's why they never expected for her to leave, they were all hurt when she left, well more worried. Life wasn't really the same then but they let it go, but never forget.

" I don't think that's the best of idea" said soul as he walked in.

" soul!" Exclaimed Balackstar as he walked in and classed an arm around him " you alright buddy?"

" Yeah" Soul replied " look I'm sorry for yelling I just never expected Maka to be.." He trailed off.

"it's okay man" said Blackstar.

" Hey Soul do you remember when Maka said she wanted to be called an angel" sai miss Marie, this caught Souls attention.

" Yeah" he replied.

" We'll Soul, she has loved you ever since then.. I think. And I don't think this is really her so don't lose hope Blair and her friends are still finding out" she said thoughtfully with a smile.

" Thank you"

" your welcome"

" hey soul" Kidd stuttered, he had the door opened and had an face off shock and horror. When soul and the other, liz with her mini mirror for the others to see they were shocked, on the paths of at least eight twelve metres were cats of different colours, soul looked down to find the end, and at his feet was Blair.

" But-chan and cat friends are here for duty" she said crossing a paw on her forehead, and there was a shout of 'nya' as the cats copied.

" So far" said Blair " we have found that someone has done something to Maka we believe that someone would know something about this, we believe behind the fog is a scent, do you wish for us to find the scent and person" soul didnt know what to say.

" Uh ye-s" replied soul.

" You heard him go" she shouted of them and they marched off in a cat battle.

" Hey look Soul you have a cat army" said Blackstar leaning on his sholder.

" THERE NOT SYMETTRICAL" yelled kid and chased them and stood in front of them ordering them in a file.

" Dudes got issue" said Blackstar, soul dint notice him eating a sand whitch.

" Can I have some" asked Blair.

"no" replied Blackstar harshly.

" fine then" then Blair snatched it out his hands form her mouth (she is cat form) and ran to the line.

" HOW DARE YOU" and he marched off to find Blair, he caused a ruffle and ruined the line as Blair threw it to the other cats to find.

"nya!" She said.

" IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL" and Kidd collapsed into a pool of his own blood.

" WHERE'S MY SANDWHITCH" yelled Blackstar, and we just what he'd it wasn't exactly 'new'

" hey soul" said patty " do you remember how Blair always smushed her boobs in your face and got mad? I wonder, if she was in love with you even then?"

soul remembered and smiled, he did. And almost grimaced at the thought of the Maka chops, he missed those days but Blair stopped as soon as we were engaged, it's funny though Maka never hated Blair because of what she did but why does she now. Then a thought popped in his mind

" do you think that's why she left?" He asked.

" If that was it, she would have gone a long time ago" said Nygus. They nodded in agreement.

Soul was feeling a lot more strength, but he found that, that wedding video has giving him strength and the news that they were on to something. He still felt heavy all over but he always told Maka not to sit there and do nothing, now it was his turn to follow his words but he can't help but smile and grimace and cry at all the memories, with Maka.

And is still scared will he be able to make more memories with Maka at all?


	10. Revolution another's love?

" so can I get some work here or what?' I asked lamely.

" Mr's albaryou already explained" said the blonde staring at my body.

i was in a back room for a company, it's been pointed out I could make more money by offering my services to this company. And this blonde who believe me is hot, but not so much now doesn't seem to get the idea, he kept rambling about waiting two months and I couldn't afford it either, I mean I helped boss and Nathan out but that's about it.

the room was purple and he was on a red silk coach, with the outline of silver, the curtains a pale white, with gold thread, and the desk was white too. You can tell it earns a lot of cash too, it's a lot classier than a whore joint, the chair was soft and there was a smell of lavender, that seems to shove itself up my everything was a still as a tree.

" I need to see if there's a spare room" he continued.

" Shouldn't you have known that anyway?" I countered.

" Yeah well I've been busy"

" screwing your employes I presume"

" that's really none of your business" he said giving me a stern look.

"I know but I'm nosy"

" so you want the job?"

" That's what I came here for"

" good you work on Friday, Thursday, and Wednesday. We pen at night, it works is you get a room, and we see which room not... Occupied and that's your room and the room we send the clients up too" he explained

" alright I'm down with that"

" you don't seem like the type, I can picture you being more innocent" he said eyeing me.

" Yeah well I'm trying to get back at someone, and this does seem like a good idea, it doesn't even bother me anymore" I said blankly.

" Who you trying to get at?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

" That's really none of your business" I said.

" That's fair enough you can be on your way, you will need the rest" I was about to leave when I a turned back and asked.

" Don't you need ID? or something, file resumé or..." I trailed off.

" No I respect my employes privacy."

" Okay by" I said.

i walked down the grey stair case, that spiralled before settling into a square area, with doors on the walls on several floors. The walls were brown with different colour doors, I snickered at the though of how generous they are they let us colour our doors. There was an air of being used and will be soon, things were still and vacant almost like a ghost house, maybe there is a ghost.

i walked out, it was a hidden whore joint too, it was in a alley and there was a door, you had to ring to find out where we are. But apparently the blonde up there said he had a mate, in his words, who works as a cop and he gave him all the addresses, so when they called they can track it to see if there at a cops house.

i walked over to death cafe, it was a good place and I saw a girl with black hair in pigtails, and black eyes. The costumes were pretty cute too, they were maids costumes, which gave me a thought I may have to dress up soon for the customers.

" Hello Maka I thought you left?" She said then I recognised her, she was tough I the one who used to look up to me, looks like I cant break the news to her.

" Hi tsugumi I didn't recognised you" I said.

" It's been a while" she said smiling " can I take your order?" She asked, I was glad she didn't ask my job.

" Just a latte with a sausage role will do thanks" I requested she bowed and I did in return, it was respectful due to our Japanese ancestors, but I think she came from Japan anyway.

i sat deep in my thought, I felt alone, it seemed a ghost was haunting me because I got that feeling of being alone yet watched. It was like a. Egg that hasn't been eating yet, or waiting for death it filled me in fear, and I became cautious, every time someone walked in I would wipe my head to see them but no one was I eventually gave up, when I opened again.

but this time I felt someone coming towards my, I scrunched my fist hoping to get a good shot, then I felt something on my sholder, and whipped out my chair and delivered a punch to the persons face. The thrill of pain, and lash of bones crunching shot in my fist as I delivered the blow.

i pulled it away, in a way off not surprise, but a tenseness of brutes as I pulled my hand back slowly, then I held a shocked look as I realised who I punched. I could recognise those stripes of white anywhere. It was Kidd. His hands covered his nose as his head was thrown back.

" I'm so sorry, but it really was your fault for sneaking up on me" I said guiding him to the table.

" We'll I wouldn't have expected a maiden, to punch me when I simply wanted to say hello but understandable" he said politely.

" I'm really sorry can I get you anything?"

" no thanks I just wanted to say hello" he said.

" We'll hello"

" hi"it was awkawrard until I had nothing to say so I simply didn't bother until he broke the silence.

" So how have you been?"

" Good awesome, usual"

" that's great."

" Yourself"

" good thank you"

" so how's life a reaper"

" perfect symmetrical"

" great"

i could sense he wanted to ask something, it hung around him as if he hasn't showered for a year, but I could sense he wasn't sure whether to ask the question, or what to do for that matter. He seemed lost in thought and soul and a tiny bit afraid, but kids always had a tingle of fear, but never let it over take him completely he has always had composer. Except when it came to symmetry.

" Maka I have to ask you something" he rushed as if making that decision, his eyes met mine in determination, and still afraid but behind his gold of brown was uneasiness.

" Alright" I said tacking back by his notions.

" We'll we discovered something" oh shit! " we found a fog around your soul, not really found but father, stein and I could see it and were worried. Could you please explain?" I didn't know whether to tell him of the which, but kid was loyal I new that and only broke loyalty for the right reason, I won't lie to him completely. But I know soul would try to break it even if he did cheat.

" I don't know what your talking about, but souls do change" " overtime" I finished

" i see" his eyes drifted to the side he didn't know what to do, he had another question bugging him. I could recognise it due to the similar actions he was playing when he found out about ashura. He seemed to have a fog around his eyes and up, his body composer but his mind, soul. And heart different, like being weighed by a rock.

" Um Maka I need a favor" Kidd asked.

" He-yeah" I wasn't sure what to do.

" Don't get mad but..." He trailed off again.

" Spit it out" I said gently.

" can I use your services?"

...

" YOU DID WHAT!?" Soul shouted.

He has been tipped over the edge this time, they were at the death room, and he has been fed the news that Kidd wants Maka's services, and obviously he didn't like it he was pacing around the room. SMASH! Went the table as he tipped it over, he would probably go berserk, his eyes were wide, his teeth gritted, he looked the same when he yelled at Maka to fight medusa.

" Look soul we know how it sounds but let us explain" said miss Marie.

" There's nothing to explain" he said collapsing in anger, his veins were showing and his head thrown back, the banks covering his infuriated eyes, his body looked like he went to a work out for six hours none stop, and his head was of a rag doll on its unnatural angle it sits now.

" just listen" said stein, this time souls head fell down like a lump, and glared at the professor through one eye.

" Explain then" he said menacingly.

" It's simple" the professor took a swig of smoke " lay by"

...,,.,,.,...,,.,.,.,,...

i was tacking back Kidd my best friend in the guy section, was asking for my services as a hoe meaning he wants to screw me. I had to ponder on this. It wasn't fair that I sleep with Nathan, and not Kidd, Kidds a closer friend, but doesn't that give him more reason not too!? And I need the money and he won't tell soul that means.

" Alright tonight six thirty, I will be at your place a hundred a cash" I said,then Tsubaki came with my order, the sausage roll smelled like grounded meat, which it was on the inside. It was simple against the plate and sat there, it's weird but when you see people dig in and eat like pigs, why are they in a hurry?

" Wait no that's not what I meant" he said quickly.

" Look you either want my services or not" I said, taking a nibble.

" No listen, I want to know where you work so we could do it there" oh that's what he meant, then why doesn't he fuck another girl?

" Oh okay here's the adress, i don't have a room number but I will call you as soon as I find out"

I must admit I was still shocked, even when he smiled. Kidd wanted that and he seemed so, calm collective and acted as if he didnt need anything, but now he nodded something and that something wasn't simple, the next question was disturbing though.

" You don't have any STD of you" I stopped eating and took a drink.

" No!" I said mortified.

" Sorry just checking"

...

* * *

" That's sick" said liz.

She was in her room, on the phone tsubaki she's heard of what Kidd was doing she was freaked out her boyfriend, but after hearing the plan couldn't argue. She cared about the situation and never could stick her nose out of things, and she always dug deep when it concerned her friend. Like a person with a drill, drilling there favourite food to eat.

" I know it's not right, but... You saw him" Tsubaki said gently.

" I know" I said exhausted

" we just need to put up with it"

" but I don't want to!" I said frustrated.

" Look it will all get better you will see" Tsubaki assured.

" We'll aren't you the cherry optimise" I said blankly with traces of annoyance.

" What's a cherry optimise?"

" You know like a cherry on top, or the candy cotton and shit like that"

" oh"

" anyway thanks for telling me Tsubaki I really appreciate it" I thanked her.

" It's no problem at all" she said sweetly. And we hung up.

i couldn't believe it I felt like I had a fluff in my heart, like a whole stuffed with fluff that was feeling painful. And I wanted Kidd I would never admit my feelings and only Tsubaki knows about this, I was going to ask Maka for help but she had already dissaperared. It seemed though whenever Kidd talked to me, or in the same room, that fluff would devolve.

he could fix everything, and it's true too that's what he does. He takes things into his own hands to sort out, he took us in his hands and sorted patty and I out but now I had rather he take me in his arms. I felt exhausted and weak knowing he did that but I couldn't too anything, I haven't told him. Maka would have told me to tell him, she admit then soul said he felt the same way.

then again look what's going on now. I turned on my side and pulled the covers over my body, they delivered warmth to my skin however, my insides were like ice that would never break and isolated me and my mind. I miss you. I said in my mind but hearing the news made me fell more drifted away then last time i saw him, even if it was only an hour ago.

then the mirror phone rang, then I felt annoyed at Kidd he insisted we get a mirror phone unless he was finishing his symmetry and his dad wanted him to go on another mission. I limply grabbed the phone flipped it open and I was greeted by the white mask of death, and the deep holes of darkness for eye for death.

" Are you alright liz?" He asked.

" Really death calls me to ask if I'm alright? When he takes souls?" I said staring at him in disbelief.

" We'll you see Tsubaki told me of your feelings for my son"

" oh"

" and I want you to know that there is a responsibility you must uphold, that Is if he returns the feelings"

" I'm listening"

" we'll you have to think one day I won't be here and he will take you soul, and he could not show remorse"

" what about his mother?"I asked. You could see the pain behind his mask.

" It was the most pain fullest thin I had to do in my life liz" and he was gone.

great now I have to ponder on that. So shinigami took Kidds mothers life, I mean he had to nd it was no surprise, but that would also mean I would have to bear his children, and I wasn't thinking of kids till I'm in my thirties. But I would let Kidd have his way if he wanted one; when Im in my thirties, and he would have to take out my soul when I die. And what if he takes his own soul and dies first.

i couldn't imagine raising a child without him, I still miss my parents onetime s and that coming from me, I still feel a little pinch of a needle in my heart when I think about them, but thats it and patty well, I don't know what goes through her head most of the time anyway. And then who would take Kidds soul? Death must of taking his fathers soul when he was young.

i wonder what would happen. What would I feel? Will he love me anyway? Will he really take my soul? Where would he put it? I don't think hell though, I feel the fluff spread now thinking of the future.

but oh we'll that's the future might as well sleep, and I instantly fell into a deep sleep, a strength I worked on on the streets, and feeling a proper bed when Kidd found me like a cloud compared to the floor.

"Kidd" I whispered as the darkness took me.

* * *

**important: would you like me to do a lizxkidd fanfic, after I'm finished with this and the others?**


	11. Now, mystery, voice

**do you want a lemon? Review to tell the answer, sorry I took a while.**

Maka's pov:

i was on my own on the streets, now realising how dangerous that was. For some reason everything was silent to me, I heard the people talking sure, but other than that it seemed like a stiff silence that everything was blared out. It reminded me of A Horror movie where a girl got her face ripped of feeling this way.

that did it exactly help.

and lately Ive been feeling different. When I woke up in a house at California after I met the witch, I felt awakened and different like another presents was inside of me, I think it was my change of heart though.

And strange dreams just one image. It was me as my old self, in a white blous and blade skirt, I was staring at me I think, and I looked like I was patient and I couldn't say anything I think I was asleep with my eyes open, because they looked blank and my chest fell evenly.

it was creepy, but it wasn't I think it was trying to tell me something. Pfft now I sound like a loser, there just stupid dreams and this is some weird night coming ahead, I went down the alley as instructed, the bricks trapping me as I moved like I didn't give a dam, and pushed the bronze door back to reveal first class hotel.

i went o the man at the register how looked like an sadistic old hobo, I grimaced at him and his sleazy smile, but hid it with a plain smile. I liked his hat though.

" I'm here to see blonde" I said. Smiling because he looked a little friendly by the way he looked me in the face, instead of the chest.

" who might that be miss?" He asked.

" The manager" I said.

" Oh up the office"

i liked how he didn't care, but he could of said it in better manner, then again I'm here to sell my body, so understandable. I walked up the silver steps to the top, I opened the velvet door to reveal blonde, with his shirt undone to show his chest.

" Oh albarn, I wondered if you were visiting I have some news please sit" he said indicating to the chair opposite them.

" What is it?" I asked.

" Well you've been how do I put it... Delayed in work here"

" huh" I cocked my head

" I guess you could say you've been put on layby, some one out five-hundred to have you in a week on Saturday"

" wait" I said drinking in his words " so someone paid that much to screw me on Saturday, I don't see why I can't work today"

" because, he paid especially for you, and to delay work"

" why?!" I shouted I new who it was.

" Don't ask me, but this is good this means your valuable" he said. " good bye, see you Saturday"

and with that I stormed out, Soul found out and I know it was one of them my friends, I can see why but I was still angry. What right did they have? It's none of there business! I sat on a bench, and let my anger fume. I didn't feel angry fraudturated but I wanted to be.

like a single rock in a hurricane, in my whole body was forming, but I could control it, it was like a weak one, but still had power. Somethings going to happen and Souls, going to be behind it, but is it him who wants the appointment?

_one kiss and the spells gone._

it won't happen I won't let it, I remember how I suspected a catch and how coy she seemed, how she could change form. I remembered something a memory that vanished, like a knife to the head before you die, and I couldn't remember. Then I think I saw some cats scuttling down the road, like a small family.

* * *

" I CANT BELIVE YOU" yelled soul " YOU PAID TO FUCK MY WIFE?!"

"yes"

"WHY YOU IDIOT, IM GONNA PUNCH YOU SO HARD YOUR SYMMETRY WILL BE RUINED FOR LIFE"

**"**get a grip soul" said blackstar.

right now soul Blackstar Tsubaki, liz, patty and Kidd were in the gallows living room, the walls draped with symmetry of course Kidd. And Soul ran to his house broke the door clean off, luckily for Kidd symmetrically and now Blackstar patty, and Tsubaki were holding soul back form killing kidd.

" Listen sou-" said Kidd.

"NO I DONT WANT TO HEAR YOU EXCUSES"

" please hear me out"

"NO YOU PEICE OF SHIT, YOUR LUCKY I HAVENT RIPPED YOU TO PIECES, I HOPE MAKA GIVES YOU A JEFFERY DONNER"

"SHUT UP" said Kidd in rage, everyone could of sworn his eyes turned dark brown.

" The session wasn't for me" said Kidd. This caught souls attention.

" Then who for" asked liz. Everyone looked at her including Kidd " I also thought that you..." She trailed off Kidd understood.

" No it's not for me"

" well you gonna tell us or what" said soul, shocked on his face.

" The session was for you" said Kidd.

* * *

The alley had a breeze, as Blair trotted in the cloud that looked like a tent, the tent was colourful on the inside, and the scent off a witch approached. Blair scuttled under the table and waited, and she saw a woman.

and she shock in fear of the women.

mostly her appearance.

* * *

liz was overjoyed, she felt the light come back as quick as lightning, and she couldn't contain it. She was so happy that she no longer felt resentment to her friend, and now she slowly forgot off the situation, her warmth came back all over she wanted to cry but wouldn't be caught doing so. And tried to hide the smile.

" W-what" soul said.

he was kind off happy to. but that disappeared as quickly as fairy floss inside A mouth that melted away, at the very thought that Maka would just be doing the exact same with another man, but felt a petal in his heart at the excitement of having a night with her, but then felt disgusting in his mind. More the soul and heart.

he sounded in his mind like those sleazy guys that pay for girls, if he wanted to have sex with Maka he would prefer she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But was relived to know that Kidd wasn't indeed going to screw his wife, sometimes he questioned himself at being Maka's husband, but he never received divorce papers, so he thinks that means she still a Evans weather she likes it or not.

"I thought that it's obvious that for whatever reason Maka doesn't want to see you, and this would help get you close to her" kidd said.

" I don't get it how did you arrange that?" said blackstar.

" I asked for a session with me"

" wait so Maka thinks that your going to see her?" said liz. Kidd nodded. " and she was alright with that" Kidd was silent.

" Well" asked Tsubaki.

" I don't know" Kidd said warily.

" What do you mean you don't know?!" Said soul agitated.

" When I saw her- or asked her for it, she didn't want to I saw it in her soul, then the fog came and clouded her judgement" said Kidd looking up.

" So what your saying is that this thing is changing her personality" said soul hopefully.

" Yes" Soul smiled.

" That's not all" said Kidd they waited for him to continue.

" I think"

" nya"

they turned to the noise the recognised so dearly as Blair. But when they turned all they saw was a scratched up cat, as if been chewed lightly, and spit out, she was Healing you could see it mend slightly and scabs, she looked like she was hurt for days. But Kidd new what it was, it was dark magic.

he remembered reading about a all powerful witch spell, which could hurt so bad but nothing was permanent, and it would disappear. but the trick, it made you look unharmed so when people touch you they couldn't mend it, it would have to heal on your own, the sad and destroying part is you could die and theres nothing you could do.

" Stay back" said Kidd.

" She's hurt you idiot! We need to help her!" Shouted liz, even if she hated shouting at him yet felt so free to like always. Then Kidd explained and there was silence, Tsubaki cried in fear of her life while Blackstar tried his best to shush her, but she continued and he stared at the cat in a cafe of pain.

" I know now" she croaked. soul picked her up.

" Soul!" Said Blackstar Soul ignored and picked her up, she groaned slightly, realising he stuck a part Blair may be a diva, but she Is still strong regardless of her reputation.

" We need a whitch" said Soul.

" No!" Said blair.

" What's wrong" said Tsubaki, leaning next to soul to look at Blair.

" I wen to the witches lair... A whitch put a spell on Maka" she said weakly.

" I knew it!" Exclaimed blackstar, but patty shushed him.

" It was Maka's choic..." She didn't have to add the ending sound of word, but he could barely understand along with the others, but only just she was weak and croaking like a frog. Not a good sign.

" Why" said Soul to harshly.

" I don't kno... But Maka trapped"

...

pMaka lay on the bench asleep. But she didn't know that.

she was in a mirror, and what he'd as Soul circled her taunting and laughing, but figuring then his voice changed o the voice of an elegant woman.

" I met a friend of yours, quiet lovely with a wonderful body" Soul said but a female voice.

" I guess you could see why I chose her" souls voice said.

" Stoop it" it was Maka's voice but slurred, and her mouth didn't move, like she was watching a horror film, and it's all about her.

" But I thought you wanted answers, so straight forward" said souls voice and he disappeared before the darkness fading away with his grin, and disappearing like a waterfall stopping, and looking like pins of him disappeared along with his pin stripped suit. Then laughter tormenting, souls hers and voices she couldn't put her finger on then a set if hands clamped her shoulders, as could and forceful as shards.

but when she turned nothing. And again on her back, a rain of shards pushed her everywhere until she slammed into a wall of heat, and when the hat dissaperared... Nothing it was as silent as night. But not for long. Then the heat swallowed her like lava and she thought she might die. But she heard voices.

"_hate, feeling doom, despair, sadness, loathing, lonely, dirty,"_

and she woke with the voice in her mind, and sat up now she was not on the bench, she was in her bed at tsubaki's, the bed was pink while the walls green like the rest of the walls surrounding the house, protecting them from the cold like, well, a wall. Some things just didn't need describing, and those words warped around her head, as if a cloud of rain was hovering over her and would never leave.

"_hate, feeling doom, despair, sadness, loathing, lonely, dirty,"_

_..._

_" What do you mean?" _

it was a question he had been asking about this whole situation, and now was more afraid then curious. Blair was still in his arms s a cat, she seemed so innocent as a cat, and used to wonder if she would be so innocent as a human if she wore normal clothes, but he didn't know. He wants Maka and he wants her now. But still didn't know if he could have her and now he might find out, but that made him selfish because this is his Blair.

" I goin" she said.

" No your not"

" I want to help Maka so pleas " he remained silent and waited.

" In the far end desert... A purple clous.. Almost tet" he thinks she said tent " purple,... Maka trapped, kill... Witch... To help, then"

"blair" he said frantically and shook her lightly, he pulled his head to rest on her chest, there was a faint beat.

" Kidd your faster get her to the academy now" kidd nodded, then Soul realising somehing, by liz twisted face of disgust he understood why she was smiling moments ago " liz you go with up him help Blair" liz nodded and walked towards Kidd his back turned as his skate board flew enthusiastically towards him and as Kidd approached he put a hand on her shoulder and said.

" Take your chance, If you don't you won't know trust me his a good guy and liz" he said at her blush " knock em dead, and keep Blair alive" and Kidd to Liz's surprise wrapped a arm around her sholder as he gave Blair to her, Blair felt safe and looked at Kidd as he gave a small smile, and took off like to angel going to heaven.

" What about us" said Blackstar fiercely.

" Stall Maka till we have a plan, I'm getting lord deaths help and knowledge, then we set of and kill the witch, and find out how to break the spell before we go" he said facing them " but right now I need you to stalk Maka, make sure she stays out of trouble, and act like you don't know of kids... Plan"

" alright Soul" sai Tsubaki.

" YOU CAN COUNT ON YOUR GOD, YOU KNOW I HAVE YOU BACK NO MATTER WHAT HAHA" Blackstar shouted. In Souls mind he wanted to punch him but didn't because he wanted to help, what irritated him was his attitude to what's happening.

" What about me Soul" asked patty he actually wasn't sure what to ask her, but by her serious expression, which wasn't that serious and kind off silly. But It was patty and she wanted to help and thats all he need to know, he thought for a minute then finally said.

" See if you can find out why Maka left, and why she chose to do this" he said blankly but hurt inside.

she nodded and walked out to give him space. He was angry at whatever witch did this, and he was going to kill. But the fact Maka asked for this that scared him, he just remembered coming back to an empty house, with the wedding ring thrown on the porch he planned to take her out because they hadn't gone out much.

and he never got to make her happy, and that is what tore him to pieces he didn't understand why she left, but he knew Maka did things for reasons, Some Stupid but still for a reason none the less. And he new he wasn't the best man, but he went through so much with her, he didn't think she would leave. And he cried for two days straight.

his heart is still as stiff and lifeless as his life without his uncool but still had the coolest wife but still is sure that she still is and this is not it's uncool to believe it either way.

and since he saw her face.

he has now got his nature back, he now knows who he is, he now is the man he once was since she came back.

soul eater cool.

But not the situation


	12. Soul! Truth comes out

"MAKA!" Yelled patty.

Maka woke on her bed still in a haze of sleep, and was even more shocked to find patty in her door way, which wiped away the haze like chocolate in the sun.

" Patty?" Maka asked wearily.

" Yep"

" what are you doing here?"

maka was surprised and slightly grateful. Those dreams wouldn't go away no matter what and It was annoying her to no end, but was still surprised to find patty in her house. A lot of things puzzled Maka about patty so this was no surprise, but still made her wonder; how did she get into the house?

" Come to talk!" She said all to happily.

" Couldn't you have called?" I asked doubtfully

" oops" she held a finger to her lip " I guess I should of- but oops you didn't give me your new phone number!" She said speedily.

" Okay"

" so what you wanna talk about?"

" You want breakfast?"

Maka hadn't eaten and was getting annoyed at patty, she didn't used to she just thought she was cute so why was she getting on her nerves now? I think I'm just of about the dream that all, Maka told herself.

" Yay" yelled patty excited.

" Can you leave so I can get dressed?" Maka asked trying to be polite.

" Yeah" she yelled enthusiastically and bound her way to the kitchen.

Maka threw the covers off, and stood straight up and stretched. She pulled on a pink top and some skinny jeans, all her other clothes were in the wash, so she decided to put her hair into a pony tail today for no reason. Walking out the door tiring her hair up while patty kicked her feet under the hair happily.

" What do you want?" Asked Maka trying not to sound rude but to no avail, even if her voice was neutral.

" Pancakes!" She exclaimed Maka shook her head and began to get ready mocking the pancakes.

...

" Stein!" Liz yelled.

they were running up the hall now, with kid by her side as she ran. She cradled Blair in her arms as little tears drops slipped from Blair's eyes. Blair wanted to cuddle liz more, however she new it would add to the pain and looked forward to the pain to end. Like water in a drought.

kidd ran beside her with that same determination in his eyes, which at first as at hug, liz thought was pathetic and now realised how hot it made him look. Like a real man, ready to take out whatever comes at him.

" Go get him" is what soul said to her, and she decided to take the advice. He was a guy and had no problem with soul what's so ever, to tell the truth the love between soul liz, is that they were hey- I- know-you kind off thing. Like metal made into different things.

they saw stein up as head and she felt more adrenaline in her system tht she couldn't get the words out. And Kidd was puffing next to her as they skidded to a smooth stop.

" Stein something's happen to Blair! She was attacked!" Liz said frantically.

" Dark magic" Kidd explained it hurt his chest they were in so much of a rush the ditch the skate board, and he regret it now. " invisible wounds always be there can see it, can't fix. It even the bloods invisible"

stein stared at them and drank in the state of Blair, like soup elegantly being thrown in his face and was boiling hot. He can keep his composer but not the worry that always ripped at him from the inside.

" Follow me"

great. Liz and Kidd thought. More running. But that was irrelevant all that mattered was Blair lived. And she will. Will she?

...

After Maka had finish, some of it got on her clothes. Great, she thought, now I have nothing to ware looks like it's Indoor day, she set the plate and handed it to patty, and within an instinct as Maka sat down, patty attempted to make a giraffe shape out of it.

they at in silence but not for long, in Maka's peril anyway.

"Maka" said patty stuffing almost the whole pancake in.

" Patty" mimicked Maka.

" Why did you leave, I had no one to make giraffe with" said patty stuffing yet another in.

" soul did something" Maka said.

she avoided telling anyone, because.. Well she didnt know why. When ever she thought about it, it was nothing like the whole experience was water sucked up by a hose. And for some reason she licked keeping the secret, it made her dirty and exciting and she loved it.

" What was it?" Asked patty, stopping to look at Maka.

thise eyes patty had, were the eyes of a child whos seen so much and doesn't care, one that has so much to see one that bore into you they were blank, yet not empty. So many things filled it and Maka had no idea what they are. And patty was on the edge of her seat she's about to spill the beans.

" He cheated with Blair" Maka let it drip of her tounge and it sliced of like bad pudding. Patty was silent.

" No he didn't" said patty that blank look was still there.

" Yeah he did" said Maka, she had a feeling she shouldn't be telling her this, but then again she has been having a lot of feelings lately why is this one any different.

" How do you know?" Asked patty.

this seemed to give Maka her opportunity she needed. She walked over to her room opened the door and walked in, and closed it. At first patty thought she struck a bad cord before Maka came back out with something in her hand,and she laid it on the table.

...

" Lord death we've figured it out" said soul.

they were in the death room facing lord death, Nygus and Sid were on a mission and soul didn't care even how cold it sounded. He already new were stein might be and now death sycthe stood at deaths side, as he prepared himself to tell them.

" And what might that be young Soul?" Asked death

so soul explained all he could, he started with Blair coming in and her attack and her explanation, and how he assumed that's where steins in. Soul felt like he just told a story, not cool at all, he might become a book worm like Maka after this. He smiled at the thought of Maka.

" I see, I might be able to see if I have a record of the witch and see what magic she has to prepare for you. Good work team spartoi! And good job as adeath sycthe soul just stick to your own plan. This is in your hands and we have known means to interfere" he said wisely " but we will offer as much help as we can"

" soul" said spirit stepping forward " you save my daughter or I won't forgive you"

soul only nodded before walking out. He was surprised his step had no bound pec, because of the flutters I His stomach and the adrenaline, he has made an achievement he may be able to get Maka back after all! And that was the best news of his life. We will be together soon, he repeated to himself he just hoped his right.

Is he right though? He couldn't afford to think like that it sent dread down his body.

...

on the card was a picture of soul, his mouth connecting with Blair's in an passionate embrace. This even shocked patty and made her mouth gaped. Then Maka saw it in patty her shock made her look older, and now understood the thing in her eyes. Shes grown up and she had the eyes of a smart teenager.

maka had a vision of a child with her eyes, It looked wrong but special and curious. And adults eyes full of what they know, knowledge would only make a child look curious. Like how shalt brings out the flavour food. Patty didn't know what to say or what she might of seen, but she was shocked.

why would soul want Maka back? After what his done is it out of guilt? Will he try and get her back? Is he just trying to convince her? What's the point of the spell! This is enough to change a person Especially Maka. This explains why she left but what exactly is this fog. An answer opening do many question. Just like when one door close another opens.

is this photo even real? But this explains the reason she left. So why the strange fog and why did Blair smell it all the way back to a witch? Or is Blair lying but the pain she was in Kidd explained dark magic and- patty needed to get out and give this to sis so she can get.. Whatever this is off her mind.

maka watched patty get up and run! and wondered whether problem was. Probably just wanted breakfast, pfft that was kinda rude, Maka thought. But she failed to notice the missing paper she left, and even if she did would she care anyway?

...

Blackstar and Tsubaki were walking home still, they decided to take it easy, well Tsubaki did Blackstar just agreed. They had things on there mind, but Blackstar paid no attention but was still worried slightly and knowing Tsubaki, blackstar new she was probably worried all over.

" So all this drama huh" said Blackstar trying to make conversation.

" Why do you say that?" Asked Tsubaki.

" I hate silence"

" oh"

" are you really that worried?" Blackstar looked at her. She still looked at the ground.

" Do you want to talk, I'm here remember" reminded Blackstar.

" I just don't get it, we know theres a witch involved and it feels like something else is missing" said Tsubaki.

" You feel that to"

" have you?" He nodded.

blackstar remembered when he first saw Maka, he saw her watching him train. And she actually praised him. Which is hard to believe now, but it seemed like Maka's image has just been painted over, with something completely different, like Maka in a white picture with no colour. Then a black Maka with white outline to show the shape of her.

" I know I'm confused too" said Blackstar.

" I'm Surprised you've Been this quiet" said Tsubaki. Smiling.

" HEY WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" He shouted blanching at her as she continued to smile.

" Oh nothing" she giggled.

" guys!" A voice yelled.

Tsubaki looked up slightly startled. And Blackstar turned his head, his boys still facing Tsubaki. And up the path was the running figure of patty, she had her usual red crop top, with puffy shorts and a white tie and she was running towards them, with he arms in the air.

"patty" said Tsubaki and Blackstar in union

" what's wrong" asked Tsubaki.

" Were you at out house?" Aske Blacksatr.

" I have completed my duty" said patty soluting.

" You know why she left!" Blanched Blackstar. She nodded and handed them the note, now the burdens of her and she couldn't feel more happy. Like she just did a major work out and she just hit he shower, and she watched there eye widen in union as the stared at the page with horror.

" You were to in our house" said Blackstar. It seemed like the only thing he could say, then Tsubaki gave him a back-hander

...

" Will she be alright" asked Kidd.

" Yes I believe she will we just need her to have some rest" said stein and he left.

liz was scared for the first time,and she didn't know what to do what to say. They were standing next to each other far apart, almost as thick as the tension it was way bigger. It seemed though that liz was the only one that felt, and it tore her up like paper slightly.

" Let's sit down, we promised soul to look after her" he sat down on the bed straight and symmetrical. How could she have falling for him. She sat on the other bed, she remember, thinking how they were fake dating she dint know why but that's what Kidd wanted when she complained she wanted a boyfriend.

flash back

_" dam everyone has a boy friend except me" liz said_

_she was trying her best to make Kidd jealous but to know success, he just nodded and listened to her story._

_" It's so annoying I wish that someone would ask me out" she said fake complaining._

_" Why don't you ask someone?" Advised kidd_

_" are you kidding" this was normal talk now " the girl never ask's" she said_

_" well than" he stood " may I suggest we go out, you know to make it look like I'm your boyfriend" _

_" why?"_

_" Because your my partner and I need to help you"_

_end._

* * *

_it seemed so stale now, like a cardboard box holding two things one more protected then the other. And it felt like her heart repeatedly was being squeezed, Souls advice had to work, he's a guy he would know and Kidd was a gentle men. He wouldn't break her heart to bad would he?_

_just do it_

_" Kidd" she said a bit to breathlessly which she blushed, and Kidd got up a bit to quick for her taste._

_" Yes liz?" He asked politely._

_" Um Kidd so you know how where fake dating" she trailed off so he would understand._

_" Yes" he dragged it out his golden eyes still boring into her, and his eyes asking. His eyes took her breath away like the sun drying the rain, the rain of pain._

_" I was wondering do you want to go. Out for real" she said the last part quietly, and he looked at her, and now she saw something in her eyes she hadn't seen before, and it made her heart stop. What was it? And his mouth opened slowly about to give an answer when..._

_the door slammed open._

_she screamed in her mind._

_" Guys we found something big" said Tsubaki. No one answered not liz or Kidd._

_" What" Tsubaki said quietly and confused._

_" Enough talk here" Blackstar handed them the paper, and liz came over too look behind kids sholder, and they all had the same reaction like they seen a ghost, and kidds face scrunched up in disgust along with liz as they straightened up. That's the thing between team spartoi the one thing in common they all got angry at betray quickly, and it always was rage._

_they looked at eachothers before walking off to find soul, and get him to explain. They walked stiffly with blank faces with anger, confusing, and shock and they walked stiffly like ghost. Like they were ready to kill. they think they were anyway._


	13. Why she?

Souls pov:

i came hone and crashed on the coach, I almost felt compete and I hadn't had the energy and thought over the years just to fling myself on the coach. I smiled knowing that maybe, just maybe I might get my wife back, I turned the Tv on to watch the basketball till the door bell opened.

i opened the door when. I saw my friends there and they all looked grim, at first but here eyes and softened slightly and there were neutral. All except Blackstar of coarse then I saw patty in the back singing a song about giraffes.

" Patty did you find something?"I asked. She stopped turned her head to me like an owl, and I caught her doing something she shouldn't then she went back to singing.

"HOW COULD YOU MAN" yelled Blackstar, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt "YOU SAID SHE LEFT FOR NO REASON BUT IT LOOKS LIKE SHE HAD PLENTY OF REASON TO!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I yelled back.

there saying it's my fault, I did nothing wrong, Im the one who's been waiting for her this whole time, and where's she been? Gone of whoring I almost felt like crying, thinking Maka as a whore I should know better, she's my wife and whatever this is I'm going to finish it.

" this!" Yelled liz fiercely and she slammed a piece of paper on the table near by, and I strode over to have my eyes as wide as dinner plates.

...

Makas pov:

i was twisting and turning and I couldn't sleep, something was bugging me and I don't know what It was, but whatever it still scared me. I felt like there ws thousands of centipedes going up my back, and I wanted to take a nap, but the vail of sleep wouldn't come.

then finally I gave up, I just grabbed my iPod and laid on my bed backwards, I didn't care it was annoying. Then I listened to countless some sad and sappy, but I listened to sexy naughty bitchie me' a few times. I liked it it inspired me, and my world was based around it now.

the sun was high signalling noon, till I head a slight clutter like some plates fell. I looked behind the coach at the kitchen and saw nothing, so I shrugged and went back to listening, then I closed my eyes in hope that sleep would come I was getting tired after listening to the song immortal.

then I felt some pair of hands cover my mouth, as thick as a rag as intoxicating as off egg. My eyes flew open but I saw nothing, then I clawed at nothing and I was losing consciousness like a chocolate in the sun I was gone, and to hell knows where.

...

Souls pov.

in the picture was me and Blair in a make out session. my hand was slipping under her skirt, and we were on the coach, I didn't know what to say I just scanned the page in hopes of finding so something that proved me saw it, I signed and showed my friends.

" This never happened" I sounded breathless.

" Prove it" said patty menacingly.

" Look here" and I pointed too...

...

Makas pov:

whgn I gained consciousness, I had disappeared I couldn't see my hands or my body, which is usually below me. I freaked am I dead? Am I in limbo? amI going to hell or heaven? I don't want to go to hell! I screamed in my mind, I'll grow Uo and have Babies I swear! I also screamed.

then I looked around the room, all I saw was nothing, a purple foggy room with the mist so heavy, but looking so much like the laughter, and I saw my own face flash right passed me, then the pins and needles sprang through my body like snake bites.

the pain was formilar some how, then the memory cam back.

flash back

_as I swallowed the pain began, bites of spiders swarmed my soul, inflicting my boys, and eating me alive, then the ghoulish laughter of some creature, and the cries of many many people, echoing in my mind as if I'm going mad. I wanted to cry but found I couldn't._

_" Your mine now" a woman's voice taunted._

_Then many voices followed a chorus of what sounded like kids, in a slow motion voice, a slow singing, as mystifying and as creepy as it can get, and I felt like someone walked up my spine. they were like voices from the grave_

_" we have you soul, we have you soul" and the continued._

_till my brain couldn't take it anymore, and the next thing I remember is being dragged, dragged again a painful, concrete like papers if thorns, in slime against my skin, as I was shoved into the silver mirror._

_..._

Souls pov:

in the picture jut inches away from Blair's, but that was sticking up as she supposedly kissed me, was a pattern of red plaid.

The photo was photo shot" I explained.

then I went into my room, I went to my draws and pulled out the top one. It had the word high school memories scrolled across it. I flicked through the pages years of memories going by, like a flash form so many years ago, I saw a picture of me and Maka eating ice cream.

then a picture of us in our first mission complete, and the DWMA ball, Crona laughing and her smile which Maka found adorable, when hers was better, and me and Blackstar on the floor because of her frigid Maka chops. Then I found what I was looking for.

it was me and Maka on the coach, after liz dared us to make out, after she found out we went out, and Maka was on tip. Wearing her plaid Kurt and her white blouse, and the back ground fit the picture perfectly.

" who would have do e it" asked Tsubaki to no one in particular.

" Some one who didnt like Maka and soul being together" suggested patty.

" Blair" said blackstar

" No" said Kidd " remember the which it doesn't explain her but I think I know what she wants, it wasn't Blair it wasn't anyone we know, it was a fey-wit" said Kidd.

" A fey-wit" the ret said in confusion.

" A fey witch they feed of people's emotions, it seemed this witch had heard Maka hated cheating men and must got hold of this" kidd took the photo from my hands, and smiled " also I remember this"

" but how could they have gotten there hands on this" said liz taking it from his grasp.

" She's a witch remember magic is unpredictable" explained Kidd.

" we need to get to the desert now" said soul urgently they nodded until.

" Guys" said Tsubaki her ear to her phone " Maka isn't answering"

...

the room was smashed, the glass shattered like so one bit it. And the coach blankets were thrown to the floor, other then that things were fine, with one missing thing no Maka.

" Let's go" I said fiercely.

" Soul we can't" warned Tsubaki then Blackstar clasped his holder.

" You ain't going with to me" and he strode by my side, but I didn't care the only person on my mind was Maka.

" you too" liz grabbed us, but I reminded neutral " you can't go matching down there, we need a plan she's a witch, you may be a death scythe soul but that doesn't change anything!" She would be a scary mother one day.

" Liz is right calm down" I didn't move but I new focus was on me.

i felt to full of anger I dint want to move it was, like the anger was a rock in my tummy. I felt vacant and I want Maka back right now, I got so used to in the years with out Maka, doing nothing but now that's changing I'm going to find her and rip that witch limb from limb.

" I'll take him home" said liz, and she grabbed my arm and led me out, and I caught Kidd look down quickly as if he got caught for doing do thing wrong, or he was hurt.

we walked in silence, and as soon as we were around the corner she dropped my arm. my mind was swimming and I had to out the pices together. So, so far we know Maka thought she cheated in me, went to a wich for... For what? We need to know what she asked for and how to break it.

but what if this is the real Maka? Has his adorable book worm really gone? Is she coming back? What is the fog? The fog has something to do with it i can feel it. What I wanted more was to run to her and hold her, my boys felt bare with out her, I was cold with out her and I need her warmth.

i just need the Maka I fell in love with.

i looked at liz, then I saw how sad she looked, it's like she got the best thing in her whole life and it got taken away from her. I remember Kidds expression, the way he looked away as if we did something wrong, and he dint want to mess with us, I forced a smirk.

" So trying to make Kidd jealous" I gestured.

" No why you say that?" she asked irratated.

" Well do t worry it's working"

" Maka's right you are a smart ass"

" she was right about allot of things" I whispered it was silent till I broke it.

" So you ask him out?'

" I was but Tsubaki and Blackstar came in with the picture"

" sorry" I wasn't sure weather to say sorry

" it's okay I understand" it was silent and I laughed at her next comment.

" What did you mean it was working?" She asked frantically.

" Didn't you see him?"

" no tell me"

" why don't you ask him!"

" I"

thenwe came to my apartment,a din said a quick good bye before walking inside

...

liz pov:

I watched soul go inside and pondered His words. So he did react, does that mean he likes me? Or was he just sad for soul? I should have asked the reaction but I didn't push the case. I know I've gone soft, what happened to street thug liz, who didn't fear anyone? The one who protected her sister and didn't care of love?

I guess love changes people weather you like it or not. I wonder how soul feels? I know he's sad and upset, more like swallowed through a whole of anguish. I hadn't known I was walking but on my way I saw Kidd was in front of me.

his golden eyes as gold as the sun, his ebony hair, with the threads of pure white happiness, and his pale skin like Snow White. And his lips I so dearly want to kiss, he looked angry and like he was determined, and I felt something in my gut swell to ecstasy and back and I loved it.

The without thought in mind I charged.

i ran to him and he looked surprised.

but in the end he seemed okay.

and in a instant.

i had him in a lip lock.

my lips crashed against his, and he was still, and dint move his hands held out in shock but never enclosed around my waste. My lips were pressed to his only once and I kissed him again the pulled away for him to look into my eye, then I saw he was confused and had a little light but, not enough light, to light my darkness.

" Sorry I tripped" I said frantically and I ran.

i cried the way, I new I did something wrong and I had a feeling he will hate me for it and I think I deserve it too. I have only thought of my feeling but I have ever thought of his, then I cried again. How can I think of my own romance when Maka's captured this isn't fair on her at all.

i scolded myself mentally and ran to the gallows, the symmetrical house, that Kidd was mentally passionate about. I want symmetrical so it won't work either, he can't go for me because he would have to claim my soul, and...

and then what.

everything would have been for nothing. I ran up the stairs to my bed and collapsed there and laid down letting the shadows take me in, the shadows of my mind, and closed myeyes never to sleep, just to lay and not open them until the next mission. And until he forgot I asked him out.

wait.

i opened my eyes, I asked him out! But he didn't answer. Maybe that's why he looked so determined, maybe he wanted to did he? Could I ask soul to find out? But soul has his own issues, and there's no way it's going to be Blackstar maybe Tsubaki after all this is over.

Then maybe when Maka is back, I can ask her for help, she asked soul out heaps of I ,when they were together and when they first went. I miss Maka a lot and I would be as happy as everyone else to have her back, even how selfish I had been, the I heard the door open and I new it was Kidd I just knew.

i felt his hands struck my hips, I wanted to see what I looked like so I didn't seem horrible. And I wanted so badly to read his expression, to know what he was thinking, but I only enjoyed the arousing comfort he gave me, then he stopped.

did I do something wrong? Has he realised I'm awake? Has he realised what his doing? Then my lips felt like bees were in them, and I felt him kiss my lips quickly in a petter kiss, a genuine kiss. But to me it meant the world, the. the last thing I heard was the door close as I smirked in.

love.

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

**in the future chapter would you like a lemon, a big lemon with liz and Kidd. Or soul and Maka or both.**


	14. The meaning of love

We stared at the desert the bliss of sand drifting in our direction, but never breaking anything. I stood along with Tsubaki and Blackstar they were helping me out, and I'm happy that they did, but that happiness was more great fullness. Liz and patty were in weapon form in Kidds grasp in a raspy voice I said.

"lets go"

i got on my motorbike and drove off towards the endless desert, Kidd on his skate board, and Blackstar and Tsubaki running along side. The smirked as if reassurance, and we prepared for a battle that would destroy humanity itself.

...

earlier that day.

tsubaki and blackstar were with me as we walked up the halls of the dwma. we walked to see Blair and stein, something's come up and I admit I was annoyed I wanted to find Maka, but this had something to do with that so that's why I'm here mostly. Everyone was silent but I new it wasn't them it was me.

we opened the door that lead to the infirmary, but to me my thoughts made everything slow motion. Ever since finding out about the fey-witch I've felt dangerous and ready to murder, and I knew it wasn't healthy but the aura that emitted from me was one of aggressive bomb waiting to go off.

" Soul" Blair croaked, I saw her in human form looking fine, not a scratch on her very attractive body, but in her eyes it looked like her very soul was gone.

" Relax Blair" stein turned to me.

" Treat this as a mission, we've discovered a few things from Blair" he took a drag of his smoke and continued and our focus was focused on him " the witch lives in the center of the desert not far from death city, but hurry if you don't kill the fey witch you will not only lose Maka, but Blair too"

" how?"asked Blackstar indignantly.

" it turns out as Kidd explained that the witch feeds on souls, Blair's soul has been removed she can't move, and will soon disappear into nothing" he finished, the same neutral voice for any mission.

this news pulled me out of my aggressive silent state, and I stared at Blair, her eyes faded to nothing, her body as still as A tree, and as lifeless as a corpse. I grabbed her hand, and slowly and stilly like a stick looked at me. I could only sense a little life inside, and I knew what she was telling me.

_kill her_

_..._

_I wondered if she was speaking from her mind, because the message came sinister and dark. And whatever the witch is doing it's not good. So I let go of her hand, but she continued to stare at me, but with the meaning list, and her boys didn't move an inch._

"when do we leave?" Asked patty her voice traces if a child like manner.

" Now"

...

back to the present.

my eyes were hardened as I scanned for a purple tent, as Blair said. At first there was nothing, and my hope was slipping as Soon As I rode my motor bike, but then we saw the Image of a tent coming into view, with no colour from the distance. But a simple aura- a stench more to the point of nothing.

...

Makas pov

i felt claustrophobic as I was trapped in a do e of nothing, the screams were gone and now I lay there with nothing. I listened for the speak of sound and found nothing, only when I spoke I felt more alone sinking deeper into nothing. I watched at my surrounding, nothing there and the more I looked the more of nothing I found.

i was alone, I was literally the only person on earth. I felt dead and alone, and when I retried to comfort myself it made it worse, like anything I do will only bring me closer to this droid of nothing. I felt my ambitions, my pleasures and desires slip, and I feel like I have been hear the while time.

...

Souls pov;

we stood at the tent, it seemed ordinary like a fortune teller curtain in the vail of sand, and I felt if i went in I would only find more sand.

" What do you think?" Asked Blackstar.

" Definitely magic" said liz.

" Well what are we waiting for" asked Kidd.

and oblivious to there questions I walked in. When I did I yelled, and fell but I couldn't see where, it was if I fell asleep as I fell. But only as I hit the ground it felt like a splash of water waking me up, I think I heard my name called before I heard three more stomps on the same ground around me.

then a candle was light. The candle was purple, and black in the center, like a witches soul. And I looked around to find my friends gazing at the candle. With out thought I got up and walked towards it.

"soul" hissed Tsubaki.

" It's alright I need your help" I said turning to her, but reluctantly the were by there minsters side as the followed behind me.

soon we were in a circle surrounding the flame. Then we heard a cackle and there was instantly light, the surrounding was purple and black. Black curtains with dark purple walls, the roof was the black sky as I took in my surrounding. But on a black thrown was a woman.

she had black lips, and tanned skin like wood. She had black eyes with no white to show the pupils, and black hair that was short bobbed. She cackled and walked down grass fully, she seemed so full of light, yet so dark and so genuine, I liked her.

" You ready to play the game?" She spoke with the voice of Maka.

" Your a witch" said Kidd.

It slapped me awake as I glared at her. " who are you? What have you done to Maka?" I let the words tumble out on guard, then I realised I was so focused in helping Maka and Blair, that I forgot I haven't got a miester, in other words; I'm powerless. And my eyes widened. She chucked.

" Oh quite an emotional one wasn't she" she laughed " we'll let me think answer, or not" she cocked her head.

" You might as well tell him" scowled Kidd. She smiled.

" Your right son of shinigami" she said and Kidd stepped back " how do you know me?" Asked Kidd, she tsk at him.

" all in good time, now the big reveal" she put her arms up like a swan then laughed in her hands " I take you know what I am. Well and what I do, I simply tasted Maka, she had so much feelings I could sense her running to the airport crying miles away" I felt sick at the thought of her crying " so I helped her, I destroy her feelings for you, in return.. Well I didn't tell her about that yet." She had a finger on her lips.

this fey witch, was characteristic and cheeky. But deceptive and beautiful with a scary side itching on the frame of her soul, you could sense it anyone could, but she was just toying with out, and I felt like being sick she continued, her voice slightly hard in a weird elegant song.

" To destroy on feeling you must destiy a quality, because our feelings come from our qualities. Like a jealous person would be protective, as possessive too. So now I ate her feelings and she's my how do I put it" she smiled showing perfect black teeth " puppet"

" so it's you" my voice was hoarse, as if someone just up gaged me " your the one who did thi" then her smile dissaperad.

" Maka come here they want to see you" she said cheerfully, however face as neutral as stone, then a mirror floated over, with a silver frame and inside was Maka.

her face was innocent, and she seemed frightened nd unsure. But her soul was slinking away, as if so wine was go gentle pulling it out, like her epherself was disappearing. I clutched my fist, as I watched her at first I though she note paced me, but I don't hpthink she could see us.

" I thought you fed on emotions, so what HAVE YOU DONE TO HER SOUL!" I yelled furiously. She scowled then burst laughing, and I swear I would've killed her.

" Don't you get it our emotions come from our qualities as I told you, and our qualities come from your soul, so it's only natural" the Maka voice was back " I mean all you have to do is kiss her and she would be saved" he eye flew to Maka but her face was facing us.

i looked at Maka, in ahock, hapoiness disapear. My emotions flew in my head like a maracka and I just stared before, I heard the distant clap that the witch was responsible for. I looked at her, and notice her head as limp as a rag doll, then she smiled and said.

" Let the fun begin"

and like that I felt myself being swalloed in an earthquake, along with my friends and fell on my but. And groaned at the pain before looking around, and I heard nothing, felt nothing, breathed nothing. Then the witch appeared, but then her image was gone and was replaced with the image of my brother Wes.

" Hello little brother" and like that he disappeared behind a mirror.

i looked at my surronding in search of a mirror, but there was none,just the clearing of nothing. There was no color and I couldn't stand in anything, I don't know if I was. Then a mirror appeared and came Wes, again but shifting to the face of my mother. Her blonde hair and baby blue eyes and her elegant white dress.

" Hi soul keep working" she said neturally and walked away.

then it repeated itself, but then my father came out, his looks so close to mine, and his face neutral no smikprk no nothing, like I was a total stranger like I was t the bottom of a rank, and him at the top, I felt looked down on. Then his mouth didn't move as he said.

" Still running?" He asked, and dissapeared into a mirror his back turning as he walke through.

then I heard the cpscreams of my friends all at once. And then I saw all around me the stolen life in my friends eyes, boring holes into me. I felt shivers running down my back as they faded like a cloud.

then everything just stopped.

my emotions seemed to fade, and I felt more empty. I felt nothing, like I was the only one left, like I'm melting away like a chocolate in the sun. I let my body give along with my brain, and I thought I might heave but that feeling vanished into desires disappeared, and was replaced with the longing to go, then the voice of an angel to me spoke.

" Stop" the voice was slurred, but I would recognise the voice a mile away in hell, it was Maka. And instantly I felt my life charge.

" Fight, I'm still here!" Her voice was desperate.

then Maka appeared before me, she was wearing nothing, and her boys was exposed to me, but her smirk was evil. Then it disappeared like a cloud, and now a neutral and sad face was the only colour left.

" Why soul"

then she began to cry. I wanted to cry with her and hold her to break the spell but the real voice came back, this time I think it was in my head rather then my ears.

" Fight" the voice was rasp.

and now anger drowned me as I realised what I had to do. I thought I might cry, at the thought that my next move will hurt Maka, but I knew this next move would save Maka slo and everyone else. Including my friends and any other person. I stood up, and strolled over to her.

i needed to test this. I held her as she cried and she pushed me away, but I still stood her tears as clear as glass, against her pale cheek. Her hair was down and she looked younger as her shoulders hunched, and she rubbed her fist against her eyes, to dry the tears then my voice spoke.

" Maka I love you, and I never lie, but"

then my voice was gone and I lunged for her. I felt my body penetrate something, like my body dived through glass and her face was surprise the face I new from a long time, then I grabbed her and held her close. I felt her warmth from the voice coaxing me then I felt us falling.

i think we were in the roof, because all of a sudden the image of stars flooded our surrounding. And it was only us in the world, and we were falling slowly in slow motion, she held for her dear life, then I tilted her chin to looK At me. Her eyes black, her face shocked as my face read her eyes.

but there was nothing, just plain sight on the world, and that just made it all the more sad. So I edged my face closer to hers and whispered.

" You want to eat feelings because you never had them" her eyes widened her black flawless eyes. " that's why you brought my family and they showed no emotion towards me, and that hurt and made me feel like nothing and weakened my emotions" I took a breath.

" So I'm guessing no one ever showed emotion to you did they" her eyes widened and tears streaked her face " that's why you eat them because you hate them, I did too,because showing emotions wasn't cool, but in the end I realised it is. It's better to be bullied then not be acknowledged because, at least they think of you, at least they know you exist, at least your still part of the world" she cried again

so I leaned down and my lips brushed hers " emotions is what makes us who we are, and what. Makes us human, that s why I love Maka, and she makes me feel more human when I with her, that's what love is, it makes me feel alive. Because emotions sad and happy make us who we are" I looked at her.

" The people we grow with the bullies, our parents even people you don't know will mend you into who you are, and since you showed my parents. It was hurting me because they weren't acknowledging me, so I felt blank and then my emotions drained, so I felt no reason to show emotions. That's why I love Maka because she loves me, and that makes me more human, and more apart of the world

and I kissed


	15. The new love issue

SOULS POV;

The witch dropped from my grasp, and suddenly we were on the ground standing. She fell slowly, and as she hit the ground she shattered to thousands of pieces, like a doll, her boys gone in the mist of wear she once dwelled. I stared at her before looking to find my companions.

i noticed that before she fell she was Maka, and she had the grown chest. Then sh turned back to her normal self, so I then I Understood the Maka I well raped, was the witch. Using Maka's soul, and I continued to run.

...

MAKAS POV;

i new soul received my message and he was coming to get me. Sparks of life fluttered in my mind and heart, bringing me to life abruptly a quickly. I felt my arms lifted of invisible weight, and my surrounding disappear. Then I was a limp doll in the middle of a room

...

SOULS POV;

i ran not knowing wear I was going, but one objective in my mind t find Maka. as I ran I shut my eyes, and sensed her soul, in the sea of souls surrounding my vision. I found her grigori soul, her normal and bright soul like the sun, no flaw of smoke surrounding it, but just the normal Maka soul.

i ran in its direction, and as I did I saw my friends, waking up like they were in a deep sleep. They blinked irate leu, and all had shadows under there eys as if being woken two hours after falling asleep, they looked dead and barely alive and it filled my boys with dread.

"Are you alright?" I asked assuring them.

" Of course were not!" yelled liz

" where's Maka" I asked ignoring Liz's remark.

" We don't know, try the main entrance" said Tsubaki.

in that moment I ran like a whip in search of Maka. Soon I found myself in the entrance to the tent, and hell knows how I got here, I looked at the curtained door, and breathed in the fresh air that was like a cool slap in the face, the good kind. I heard moaning and turned to find the source; it was Maka.

" MAKA!" I yelled louder then I wanted.

i grabbed her shoulders, and cradled he in my arms, she stared at me and whispered my name. She was in the outfit she wore when she left that day: a yellow sun dress, when we went on a picnic earlier that day. She was limp and cold as ice and I new it wasn't good, I heard the footsteps of my friends approaching.

" She's freezing we need to get to stein now"

as soon as the words flew from my mouth, I had her in my arms I got on the motorcycle, and held her in front so she won't fall. I drove off, and looked back to see my friends gliding by my side as we made our journey over the sand dunes.

...

maka has her head on my chest all the way to the had only a slight kiss of warmth on her body, but it wasn't enough. I could only hope this wouldn't be fatal. I carried her bridal stile and an up the steps, my steps an echo in the clear night sky, as I ran.

the hallways, were hallow and looked like they were looking over a bad scene, and I didn't like it at all; there was no reassurance. She whispered my name in a raspy, dead voice, that sent shivers up my spine, but it only made me go faster. And with all my might I pushed the door open tithe infirmary, I saw stein with miss Marie, and there face was written in shock when they saw what was hope ing.

"well do t just stand there help her" I yelled slightly.

it seemed to snake them out of there trance, and I lied Maka on the bed. I watched her face as still as stone, her lips dry and cracked, pale. I felt I was putting her in her death bed.

and death do we part.

...

i waited outside, as I heard the Elric shots hoping to bring her back to life. I heard stein yell clear hard, and it found myself against the wall mouth gaped as I sat on the floor, the noises tormented me like laughter and it was ripping me apart along with my sanity.

my friends were watching with pained expression. Tsubaki hand Ina fist next to her mouth, and lI walking in circle, along with patty listening quietly. Blackstar tried to seem neutural but you could see it in his eyes, Kidd had his back turned as if her doesn't want to talk; and really neither of us did.

then it stopped.

it was like the sun out of a cold winter, in a frightening way. I stood horribly, with Blackstar helping me stand, and stein walked out.

" The process was succes full she will live" I let a huff out.

in the huff all my sorrows vanquished, because I new she was alright and I know somewhere this will all be over. I looked at stein and I new relief was written on my face at his smile, and I felt a peaceful smile on my face instead of the signature smirk I usually wore.

" Can I see her!" I asked. He nodded and even opened the door for me.

maka was lying on her side face to the door I stepped through, and I heard the click as the door closed. She tried to sit up but I was over in a instant shushing her to take it easy. Now she was like a china doll very fragile, and she always was.

I smiled as she settled and leaned down to kiss her. I leaned lowly, and as soon as my lips brushed the warmth on her lips, I was wakened with a slap to the face. With her lying peacefully with tears streaking down her cheeks and eyes closed.

...

i stumbled back a bit, and backed away like she was hot cola.I was shocked and my had. Flew to cover the cheek she slapped. I felt warmth radiating off it, and I new it was hot red. She didn't open her eyes, she only held thm tighter together, as if waiting for death.

" Maka" I said rather breathlessly

She dint answer, so I sat next to her in hopes of receiving answers. She shuffled away and turned on her other side, ether back only slightly touching his, and it hissed at him like hot iron in rain. I wanted to touch her, but my hands lifted to, however I stopped because I new I would cross a line.

" Maka what's wrong?" I didn't hide the hurt in my voice, but I didn't see a reason to either.

...

MAKAS POV;

I turned my back and found myself running in thought. I went to the witch to rid my feelings, so why did he kill her? I was scared but now soul I can't even look at you and I don't know why, it annoys me. I think it's because the pains still there regardless she's dead, why couldn't he leave me alone?

i know she was using my soul, in her boys to feed her, but that was fair enough. There's always a price, that what mama told me. I listened to his question, and asked myself. I new what was wrong I was mad, because he cheated, I know he didn't but the damage still done and I need time.

" Soul" my voice was raspy as tears streaked my cheeks like someone carving my skin, that how much it hurt " I need time I don't want to se you anymore"

"WHY!" He was angry and then anger sparked in me as he continued "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I TRIED, I THOUGHT IF I KILLED HER IT WOULD BE ALL BETTER WHATS THE MATTER? IM YOU HUSBAND!"

"I JUST NEEED SOME TIME OKAY" I yelled back.

" WHY?!"

"WHY ARE TOU YELLING"

"I HAVE A RIGHT I VE BEEN THROUGH HELL WITHOUT YOU! DO OYU KNOW HO LONELY ITS BEEN?! HOW I HAD TO WAIT-" I cut him off.

" LOOK I KNOW YOU DIDNT CHEAT BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN THE DAMAGE IS DONE" he backed away into a corner and looked like he might cry as I continued "IT STILL HURTS I NEED TIME AND I" I wondered off my treating of words lost.

"What" he said darkly and sadly.

" I think" i said wearily.

I knew the answer now, and I new I have probably ruined soul. And now I feel ruined, how can this be? It's not fair on him or me so why? Why did I have too.. I was silent and I wanted to keep it this way, I wanted to hug soul but not n the way I used to. And I think that maybe just maybe by a thread, soul figured it out.

" just say it" his voice was raspy and dead, and hallow.

And I wondered if I was looking at the same soul. his lips were set in a grim line and his eyes were hard with curiosity, the muscles in his face at ease as I stared at him tears streaked face. I new I had to tell him and my heart wrenched slightly at the thought that I have probably Brocken his heart, I closed my eyes.

" soul I've fallen out of love with you" and I let it flow of my tongue like a river.

...

" what do you thinks going on" asked patty they heard the yelling and it went to an abrupt stop, and it scared them.

" Soul we go in?" Asked Tsubaki.

" no I think they need to sort this out themselves" said stein.

" yeah" said liz.

" so does that mean there back together" stepped forward Marie.

" we don't know" steins voice drifted off.

" you don't think that it's possible they won't?" Asked Kidd.

then the door opened, and they saw souls head as limo as a rag doll. His shoulders leaning against the frame. As he trotted out like the walking dead, he looked like a drunk, a mad sailor. And paid no attention to the tears going down his face, they stood back in Shock.

" Soul whats wrong man" asked Blackstar.

but soul ignored him like it never happened, and were surprised to hear the venom with his voice in the next words.

" Go ask her" and he broke to a sprint.

...

_the man held the phone to his ear as he was informed of the news. After hearing the words flow into his ears, he scrunched the phone like it was dust, and the remains flew out the balcony, In The wind like dust. His hand dropped to his Sind like someone snapped his neck._

_the aurora around him was one of danger, evil, and heart brake. The lights from below illuminated his blonde hair only slightly, but his eyes were hidden, as he grabbed a glass of wine and sat on the red coach facing the view of death city. He had a sip no smile came to his face like you would expect._

_he smiled cockily and shook violently, like he was having a slapped attack, then stopped abruptly his lips coming in a firm line. His ear ring glinted I the light as his voice sang in sinister, as the venom dripped of his next words._

_" Not yet, we wait for you to suffer soul eater Evans, then the cards will play" he chucked his head back as he dropped the glass full of wine, and just swigged down the whole bottle._

_" just need to be patient"_

_and he recited those sentence all night ringing with madness like a horrible stench._

* * *

**_this is going to be on hiatus for a while but review to help the process._**


	16. Snow White

MAKA POV;

when I saw him leave i cried. I loved him but not in that way anymore, I felt a wishing well of self loathing wash over me. It wasn't fair on him, he came all the way to save me and I... Threw him away like trash. No matter what I will always love soul of coarse with all my heart it's only that, not in that way anymore.

so what was the point? Of going to a witch? Of him rescuing me? Of me loving him? And him loving me? Why did it have to end like this? I sobbed and sobbed, till my phone rang, I reached a hand clumsily to grab it. It slipped from my grasp multiply and it painfully reminded me, of soul slipping through my fingers.

" Hello" I said wispily.

" hi Maka!" It was Blondie " the appointment still stands you know so get ready for tonight"

and he hung up. Wait appointment? What appointment? Then a headache raced to my mind, and I heard the engine of a train in my head, as new memories formed in my mind. I saw myself with different guys having ' it' And I thought I might chuck up. The pain served my brain, and made my body feel numb like it never existed. Then to my bodies shock it stopped, abruptly and surprisingly too.

i dint know what to do but I knew I couldn't face anyone at the moment. I felt disgusting all over, like I just came out of all the things gross in the world, and my body shook with the disgust. I crawled out of bed dizzily, before walking out through the window, I may be older but I still remember my training, regardless.

i walked slowly, and steadily like nothing was happening, and walked to what I think was the place. I pushed the metallic door open steadily, and peeked inside but to my surprise Blondie was ale ready there.

" oh hey" I said unsure.

" Hello Maka what can I do or you?"

" Can we talk?" I said lowly.

" Of coarse"

then he guided me up the steps, and I felt like a rabbit about to made rabbit soup, as I strolled up the stairs. My shoulders was hunched, and I sensed so sing really bad was going to happen, but he seemed beaming with energy and perfectly fine. We made it too his office and he had me against the door, as he towered over me, I fought the shudder that went down my spine.

" What is it?" He asked his attitude, and happiness all the same.

I as canned him up and down. He wore a black suit, like he was going to a bale but the suit said business, and his face utter delight. It was like looking at a doll ready to kill, but seemed so happy you couldn't help but hug it, what was I going to say?. I took a few minutes before arranging sentences in my head, and with a big breath I went on.

" Well you see I was under a spell, and I" he cut me off.

" Look if you can't do it I'm afraid I can't allow that" he said wiggling a finger. " you signed the contract so technically" he opened one eye, and had a dark pleasure in his eyes. " you belong to me"

...

SOULS POV;

he we go again.

i was Lating on the cabochon staring at the ceiling. As my friends taunted me with answers, that bounded off my ears like a basket ball on a court. I wanted to be left alone can't they see that?! I hadn't spiking but only gave abbreviations, that I understood but that never satisfied them.

" So your just going to give up?!" Yelled liz, breaking from her shell of self control " it's Maka, and she would never do that, you should no that of all people" she turned on me and huffed.

" I think liz is right" said Tsubaki gently, but the kindness only sparked more anger in me. " the appointment you still have that" she said reassuringly.

" What's the use of that she not a hoe anymore is she?" Blackstar said and I think I was going to be sick.

" BLACKSTAR!" Shouted everyone but me.

" Maybe a kiss!" Shouted patty. This time we to turned to her " a kiss breaks any spell remember!" She said happily then went on about giraffe story, which I think was surprise to be snow white.

" Didn't you hear" my deep plain voice said " its over" I turned so my back was to them. Then to my surprise everyone was silent.

i don't know if they had left or were staring. Don't they have there own lives? Why? Why this? I felt the holes being burned I to my back lightly, like little tiny razors were burning in there eyes at me. It was annoying and made my skin crawl and gave me a reason to kill some how, and I think I might somehow; I killed for Maka once, I will do it again.

" What have you got to lose?" Asked Marie.

" You could always try man" said Blackstar showing some sympathy in his voice.

then I heard the pitter-patter of foot steps on the floor as they left.

...

MAKA POV;

" what" I stuttered.

the glint I. His eyes was penetrating, and it seemed to look I my soul. Behind his eyes was anger, sadness, anguish and destruction; I dint like any of it which made me me terrified. He leaned forward slightly towering over me more, and leaning closer, and I shrunk back to the wall.

" You sighed a contract and the contract states: that you can't back out unless I say. And I say no so you have to make this appointment" he laughed.

then I felt fire works go off in My abdomen. I was suddenly fuelled with fury at this man, I have my own life and I won't let him boss me around, he doesn't own me. And I won't back down like a wimp either, Maka Albarn been gone for a while and now she's back.

" No" I said fiercely he stepped back, but his face the same, except the scowled that broke his face.

" what did you say?" He asked dangerously.

" I said I won't be your pawn, I am never coming back and I never will be a hoe anymore"

i felt power, as I took a step forward picking his chest at every word. But for a while it was silent, and he didn't move nor did I. I felt compelled to a ways to mark my territory. What a fool I was. He gave a dangerous smirk, then the next thing I remember was his inserting a needle in my arm, my hand taking the needle in my grasp.

and it drops to the floor, my body followed like a puppet, and the next thing I remember seeing, was his pitch black teeth.

...

Then strangely enough I found myself in a silk room, made of red, purple, pink, and highlights of black. The walls were red, and the bed was black, and the pillow black, the sheets were purple, along with the red silk blanket. And the roof was a dark purple almost black, the room felt familiar too somehow.

my mind hurt once again. The pain surged my brain, and my mined was in fire, and new leads of iron bars were pushed through my head each time I moved. I barred my head in my hands, and I felt my body being pushed on the bed from the pain, then I was moving and moaning with the pain.

then the pain slowly sheathed away, like pulling a dagger out of a wound. I slowly gained my breath as my mind was sheathed with a hazy fog, like a hot summer night. My nosy was drenched with sweat but when I touched my arm, it felt normal. I relaxed and after a while I waited and the memories flooded back.

then the place the needle pierced my arm. I felt a while and pocked my finger through only to have pain shoot up my arm, I looked to see where my finger inserted into my arm. There was a red whole in my arm and you could see the flesh build up, I felt sick but it felt normal, like it was natural only when I poke my finger in it works.

then the door opened. And I saw a boy with white hair and deep crimson eyes.

it was Soul

...

SOULS POV;

i saw Maka on the bed. She was wearing her dress again, but I don't know if she noticed it was cut so it was just below her finger tips, if she stood up. She had her hair down, and she looked frightened but as soon as she saw me, she looked like she might cry, and I thought I might to.I wanted I hold her but I felt I couldn't I still felt held back.

after I heard those words fly out her mouth earlier, everything disappeared like I just didn't exist anymore. I felt the warmth I felt of thinking she was safe, dim slightly, I'm still happy she's safe, but not safe with me was the problem. When I walked out I felt dead like I did before.

But then I realised, I had to respect her decision, if I truly love her I have to let her go. All I want is for her to be happy and if letting her go was the answer, I would take it. I would rather live and love her if she loved me back, because if I forced her I would only be living a lie, and loving a lie.

i decided to come because... I don't know why at all. I just felt I wanted to see her again and I was off.. I.. Didn't exactly predict this part. I thought that maybe we could talk but I wasn't sure what to do. All I said which if you were there probably sound like an idiot.

" hi" I said.

" H-hi" she replied. Then awkward silence then she continued and i felt angry, and hurt at what she said but managed to restrain myself " I was suppose to see Kidd" I scoffed.

" He arranged this so... We could get answers... But I came anyway"

" why?"

" I don't know" I said breathlessly.

i stared at her but she avoided my gaze to her legs. Then she tried to pull it down to cover her legs, I watched her move and I noticed her blush on her face. Cute, I thought. And it was so I found a little courage and walked over to her, and sat next to her she tensed and held her skirt to cover in time.

at first it was silent and stiff till I felt a fluffy feeling in my chest, so I pulled her and laid her on my chest. At first she was stif but I stroked her hair, and i whispered something I don't know what. I think we laid for hours but time was slow for what, and I felt at peace like death.

i think I fell asleep with her, and in my dream was nothing, it was a black vail like I was in a room with the lights turned off. I sleeved peacefully, not minding the light weight burdened on my chest, but it never felt like a burden it only felt like a blessing to me, and is thanked the heavens for it.

i new I would have dreamed of Maka, but Maka's gone and...I don't want to say it so I new if I dreamed it would only hurt more, so I was not thankful I still would love to see Maka and it's not like I can't, but; that's love. I thought about what I said to the witch and I realised I spoke my life to that witch, and everything I said was true my love for Maka was my life.

i felt slightly sick I said it to that witch, she was a bitch. And I said to her everything, but it felt a slight depth of sympathy as what she went through. But I know I never said that out if my heart, the truth is Maka was telling me what to say, I just wouldn't admit it only to her. I haven't really changed since high school I'm still so cool.

but this was uncool, yet so cool. Nope definitely not cool, this is life and I need to grow up, and I remember Maka told me those things once, I think she mentioned her father and how she was lost without her mother. I guess what I said to the witch was the same thing, without emotion what will you do? What are emotions for if- just think will you wonder through life not doing anything just what your told. It would be uncool anyway

soon I felt her asleep slightly, so I new I had to leave it was three-to-twelve. So I gently and quietly laid her on her back and she lid straight. I scanned her body and found no flaw, in this perfect picture, I don't know why I stared, or how long all I know is I was mesmerised by not her body but her soul beckoned louder to me.

without knowing it I knew I would never fall out of love with her, I will never leave I will always be there to take the blame, and I knew she knew that too I think time stopped and her face was still as the most beautiful stone in the world. Her face read peace, like the blossom flower, and her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders like a halo, and her yellow dress made her look like an angel.

then I don't know what happened, but I felt the urge to kiss her, I heard the bell of midnight. As the sound echoed around the air, like an invisible fog, my lips brushed her lips with mine, as soft as a pillow. I wanted to pull away, something told me it was wrong, but the ringing in my heart was too great as I leaned down and kissed her.

then the final bell echoed through the streets signalling midnight, as I kissed her

* * *

**IMPORTANT READ, IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**are you sure you want a lemon, I need all you to answer, because if you don't want a lemon just skip the next chapter okay. Please review, and don't be afraid to tell of any concerns.**

**to the guest.**

**i know I haven't been to good with spelling and I have tried now so thanks**


	17. Lemon

As the chimes of the bell drifted away I knew my time was over, I pulled myself away slowly... Something held my cheek. It was soft and gentle, and held the power of curiosity. I looked to find Maka looking at me with geared eyes. I was still placed on top of her, my arm was close to her waist, whilst the otherwas already pulled away.

" Soul"

she said her name but I didn't answer. I saw something in her eyes. Not the bland attitude mask, but the innocence in her eyes, and the fury behind her eyes, the bravery lining the green beautiful different I could sense it, and I prepared for the scolding of Maka chop. Then a dictionary lightly fell to my head. Luckily I didn't feel any pain.

" You broke the spell"

**(lemon)**

For some reason those words didn't faze me, like they meant something- they did of course however... Something else was missing. I leaned into the crook of her neck, and planted a kiss on the side of her neck. I felt her move her legs, uncomfortable and fazed. I smirked. Perfect.

I knew what she wanted and she knew what was happening. I slid my hands down her hips on her legs, and repeated the process. Her legs were smooth, and perfect, long pale like an angel. A angel I may steak her innocence, when I felt her let out a huff of breath I knew I was getting to her.

" soul"

her voice was breathless and I felt a twitch in my pants, I wanted to see how wet she was but I waited. I knew exactly how to play her,like a piano, I guess that's the good part about piano lesson. I chuckled at my own joke. I kissed her lightly and gently opening her mouth with my own, and our lips fell into a peaceful rhythm. I miss this most of all. The kiss brought me light, like. Splash of water, and it was my drug.

We kissed for a while and Maka buried her hands in my hair, I frowned and my erection grew. I was doing all I could to grind into her and take her now, it was like resisting food I haven't eaten for days. But I know it's selfish but it's up to her I want to make her scream, like she never did before, send her to ecstasy and back.

I grounded into her finally. and the relief was like a tense feeling being released from my shoulders, an volts of pleasure were sent up my groin, conflicting all my body. She gasp and moaned slightly, and I felt her hips raise again me. I could feel how warm she was like a fire place. Then I stopped, she winced and whined slightly.

" Are you my Maka? Maka"

it was a simple question, and Maka knew it was and she knew the answer straight away. She nodded and he continued, there was really no way to describe it, it was simply pleasure and love. Maka dug her nails into his sholders. Unable to stay still, and against her will grounded against him.

she felt her panties soaked, and she couldn't help but blush at the thought. She looked away. Oh crap there a mirror! I was feeling more horny. Soul was on top of her, in the reflection, and her face was exhausted with pleasure, he dint notice but she did. It was like watching a lion on a deer, then Maka realised she didn't like it,I liked to take the initiative.

Is at up and pushed my body closer, wanting to feel him better, he grunted and I flipped him over he seemed surprised but I lied on top of him and kissed him. He groaned and wrapped his arms around me. His tounge danced with mine, and it sent pleasure to my mind. I was in a haze of heaven and I wanted to get. This finished.

my hands crawled to his shirt and I pulled it up, over. His head and he obliged. He was reaching for my shirt, but I held his hands back my hands on the side of his shoulders as my forehead met his.

" Ah-ah" I teased smiling.

" Dirty girl" he mumbled.

he smirked before he grounded into me gain, I couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped my mouth. I hated that he knew how to pleasure me, and get me off my game, I can practically see the smirk planted on his face. Cocky basted. I tried to grind faster, but he stopped me.

" Patience"

then in a flash I didn't expect it, he had my dress of in a flash and he held it to me with a smirk. Then I watched his eyes search my body, I blushed before covering myself, I covered my chest. Then I remembered that other me had some sexy under ware. I think I was as red as a fire truck. Especially when I saw his eyes linger on my chest.

" Nice dress" he smirked. i glared before he was on top of me again, dam he's fast.

" Soul not fair!" I scolded. He chuckled.

then he pulled his body to mine. We were so close and we had our faces close together. For a minute it was me and him staring at each other, half naked already me on his lap almost, I wrapped my legs around him, so now I was straddling him. I couldn't help but smile. I was happy after what happened it's all perfect now, and I know now that nothing will get in my way.

before he stuck a finger in my pussy. He was pumping it like a drain, and it loved every bit of it. I was moaning uncontrollably and he was the inside I was on my knees begging for mercy, it was becoming to much, I was always submissive but this.

I had to cum, I couldn't take it. It was pleasure but when you come you can't control it, it's a surprise attack, that why I just let it happen as soon as possible. But after you just want to do it again, it's like going on a scary ride up after mustering the courage, then you can't get enough of it, but you only get one chance.

i rid out my orgasm like I was a waterfall. I knew souls finger was still inside my pussy but I didn't mind I liked it, the stinging of bees with pleasure built into their stingers was still on my body, as my orgasm flowed. I felt soul pull out and I let out a smal whine, but I wanted to yell get back inside.

" Maka~"

his voice dragged into a song and I opened my eyes to peek at him. He had his hand sticking out, I wanted to cock my eye brow but I can't so I gave him a questioning look. then he stuck his fingers back in, I felt a slight jolt and was about to moan but nothing came out, then her placed that finger in his mouth.

naughty naught naughty soul.

" That's gross" I said.

" Remember I am a guy and anyway you like it anyway, and so do I" he chuckled. I blushed this was becoming too much, and too dirty but his right it did turn. Me on regrettably.

then I heard light clinging. I smiled this part I loved, even if the pleasure was more intense, I liked to keep it going till I can't take it. I peeked through my eyelid to see soul dropping his belt buckle and his pants swiftly. I blushed when he caught my eye and looked away in embarrassment. I felt a net move uncontrollably in my tummy.

" I will be carful close your eye no peeking" then my panties were now did I notice how playful his-

" ah"

I moaned as felt him enter, it was like a lightning bolt was sent through my body, as powerful as pleasure. My head went blank and I felt an animalistic feel ing rage my mind, and the only thing I could think is soul. He kissed me slowly, while moving in me slowly, and I knew what would come next; it would buil like a tower, He pounded hard, real hard and I liked it like that because the pleasure was more intense.

Maka was moaning uncontrollably as I entered. She was so wet, it was like dipping into honey. and I was in bliss. I was smirking uncontrollably, I couldn't help it my body was drained with, adrenaline and pleasure, and I didn't want it to end. I couldn't help but moan every now and then- not cool- but I hid them with grunts because that way cooler.

we never did anything freaky, no- because Maka's she nervous, and I admit I wanted to so some of that stuff with her but I never forced it. I felt the pleasure build in my groin and I knew Maka was almost of the edge. I went faster as I felt a warm feeling grow all around my dick. Then I felt a release of water- like fluid wrap it liquid hand around my groin.

and that was all it took.

I cam then not being able to hold it was like having the river of pleasure being pulled tummy system slightly yet-forcefully and fast . I waited for it to finish, and I ha. My eyes close trying to heighten my senses, Maka heaving breast on my chest her body heat radiating off both our bodies, I think I had a Minnie orgasm after hose thoughts, and I grunted slightly.

i have to admit I had fantasy about this when Maka's away, but what man wouldn't. Besides guys do think about those things anyway.

I had my arms around Maka as I pulled out, I hope I missed because then we would be in trouble. But that was beside the point now. We huffed and huffed, trying to regain our strength. I felt Maka snuggle into my chest, and slowly I turned on my side to envelope her in my arms. My cheek agin her temple.

after a while the huffs slowed into peaceful breathing, the heat of our bodied cooled to. Normal temperature, I kissed her on the forehead.

" Do you love me?" I asked but I think I knew the answer.

" Of course stupid" she kissed my cheek. " i love you"

" I love you too"

and like that we fell asleep, a smile on my face, and I dreamed off the chimes of the midnight bell. However the black spot on Maka...

was glowing in a black void, as if her arm wasn't there at all.

**...**

I watched the love birds little predicament, and I must admit I got free porn but I knew my revenge would be served. I looked at the photograph holding a woman in m arms. She had black hair black eyes, very tanned and black teeth. The teeth used to frighten me, but her determination and malice attracted me.

i picked it up slowly, and gazed at it in the darkness, the lights outside fitting through the window, illuminating the image. I felt a tear streak my teeth. Then I heard the door open and a man strolled in, it was the butler.

" Sir woul-"

i shot him, I pulled the gun from my waisted and shot him like it didn't matter. And honestly to me it didn't. The gunshot shot him in the head, and he fell to the ground like a blanket. The blood leaked form his head like a tap on the ground. The scent was like fresh spring water.

i felt several tears streak my face, like they were being painted on. And I felt the holes in my face open, after being so well hidden. Then the flow of blood down each hole, the holes made me look like I had chicken pox, and each pox was bleeding. I walked to the window the blood dripping on the floor like rain.

then I saw a couple walking just below the balcony. The had eachother hands on eachothers chest while they kissed, and they were smiling behind that kiss. Uncontrollably the fury burning beuinfpd my eyes and heart, I raised the un. It was poised to strike as I aimed it at the young womans head.

and I pulled the trigger.

" soon, soul eater that will be you."

* * *

I have a poll on my profile might want to check it out, I'm a bit embarrassed.

do you know who the man is?


End file.
